I Can't Let You Die
by MoonlightRurouni
Summary: Legolas as well as his adopted bother Lindal are called to Rivendell. When they decide to accompany Frodo, it becomes apparant that Lindal is more than he seems. Who is he really and why does he fear the past? all work rated T just in case.Second part up!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone!  
>Moonlightrurouni here again, and i've noticed that out of all the Lord of the Rings and Inuyasha crossovers, Kagome is the main protagonist from Inuyasha.<br>so here's something a little bit different, inspired by renewed obsession of LotR and Inuyasha, and please review and stay tuned :)

DISCLAIMER: ohhh i wish i owned it...

* * *

><p>I CAN'T LET YOU DIE<p>

PROLOGUE

"My Lords!" Amrod shouted flying through the trees, searching for the two princes. "My Lords!" he glanced around frantically searching for them. He heard leaves rustle behind him and he was about to look up when he saw a flash of dark crimson and he was knocked to the ground.

"Will you relax? It's amazing that you haven't awoken the whole forest." The prince smirked, green leaves floating down around him, but never tangling in his pale silver hair. "Why are you shouting your head off anyways?" he smirked.

"Don't scold Amrod too harshly brother, after all, he wouldn't be if it wasn't urgent. Right?" the second prince said, jumping down gracefully from his overhead perch, shaking his head, his own long blonde hair framing his face. "But honestly brother, the way that you act! I can hardly believe that you are my kin, much less an elf." He laughed merrily, and he was joined with his brother.

"My Lords!" Amrod exclaimed exasperatedly. "This is no time to jest! Lord Elrond of Rivendell has called council!" he picked himself up with as much dignity as possibly, only earning a smirk from the crimson clad prince.

"Council? For what reason?"

"The One Ring has been found…"

* * *

><p>abnormally short, yes i know...<p>

please review and stay tuned for the first actual chapter!

-moony


	2. Chapter the First

whoa man...the actual writing alone is 3,528 words... that's a record...  
>and it took a record time to write this too...<p>

Just before we get to the main story, i'd like to thank Zoids Fanatic for the message, and for those readers wondering: Yes it's true, Kagome will not be a major character in this story.

she will make a brief appearance in a later chapter, but that is all.

now onto the story, hope you like it, and reviews are appreciated :)

DISCLAIMER: i wish i owned them...but i don't...

p.s just as a note, during the prologue, they are speaking in Elvish. ( i tried to find a translator, but failed miserably) in this chapter, they are speaking only in elvish up until the double lines that i placed within the story. ( i was going to italicise the whole thing, but found that pointless.) when among others who _don't _speak elvish italics in quotation marks are used when someone is speaking elvish out loud, and thoughts are in plain italics.

_"Speaking in elvish"_

_Thoughts_

Common tongue

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THE FIRST<p>

"Is it true Father? Is what Amrod told us true?" the two princes of Mirkwood knelt before their father and king.

He nodded solemnly. "It is true. Lord Elrond has called us as well as several others. Men. And dwarves." He added with contempt. "He has asked me to send three representatives to attend."

"And they are?"

"Nerwen will be going. As well as you both." He said, looking down at them. "You are to represent the elves of Mirkwood. Nerwen has already prepared provisions for you. She is waiting for you by the gates." He said dismissing his sons.

They bowed and excited the throne room.

"Excellent. Something to look foreword to." The silver haired elf grinned at his brother. "Can't believe that dwarves of all people will be there though."

"Now brother, don't need to sound so prejudiced. As annoying as they are," the second prince grimaced. "They can handle themselves well in battle…"

"That was once! And did you actually fight beside one? I'm trying to save his skin from an orc when he nearly chopped my head off, the way he was swinging that axe of his." They were about to continue when someone ahead of the two cleared their throat disapprovingly.

"Young master Legolas. Young master Líndal." Nerwen said, looking at the two disapprovingly. " If that's how you're going to behave I'm going to have to ask your Lord to reconsider you accompanying me to Rivendell." But she looked directly at Líndal while saying it. Líndal smirked, and mounted his horse.

"Need not worry Nerwen, I vow to be on my best behaviour." Nerwen sniffed primly and urged her own horse into a brisk trot. Líndal winked at Legolas. Unbeknownst to most of the Mirkwood elves, the two Princes-Legolas and Líndal Greenleaf were not biological brothers. Legolas was indeed the true heir, but Thranduil had adopted Lindal. There were only 4 people who knew of this, and Nerwen was one of them. Although, she did not approve…

"Who do you think found the One Ring?" Líndal asked, as the two princes rode quickly, trying to catch up with Nerwen. "I bet you Strider has something to do with its discovery."

"The last time I saw Strider, he was off on an adventure with that Gandalf." Legolas said over his shoulder, his hair whipping around his face as they galloped along the forest trail.

"Exactly my point, where ever that wizard is, something's bound to happen!" Líndal laughed, kicking his horse forward, overtaking his adoptive brother.

"Will you two hurry? We don't have time for this!" Nerwen shouted.

"Alight already!"

* * *

><p>After several days of hard riding, they finally arrived at Rivendell. "Behold my young masters, the home of Lord Elrond. The Last Homely House." Nerwen said proudly, with a hint of awe in her voice.<p>

"Or the first." Líndal muttered to Legolas, who grinned. Nerwen turned to them and glared.

"Líndal! I will not tolerate you acting like a child! You are a prince of Mirkwood, and I expect you to behave as one!" Nerwen hissed, not caring if she was being disrespectful.

"I think that you should listen to her Líndal." Legolas advised his brother.

"Alright. I promised I'd be good didn't I?" Líndal said, looking at them exasperatedly. "Honestly! Since when do I back down on a promise?" Legolas smiled, and Nerwen sighed. Líndal smirked, and sauntered off to explore.

Walking through the halls Líndal grinned when he saw the back of a dear friend's head. He was about to shout a greeting when he noticed that he wasn't the only one approaching.

A man walked out from a different corridor, pausing to stare at the mural of Isildur cutting off the One Ring from Sauron's hand. He turned, sensing another's presence in the room. He glanced at Strider, and finally began to speak.

"You're not an elf." The man said, stating what was obvious. Strider nodded.

"The men of the South are welcome here." Strider nodded at him, and Líndal stared at the new man. Something about him seemed familiar. He was sure that he had met the man before, on one of his many travels away from Mirkwood.

"Who are you?"

"I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey." Strider said.

The corners of the man's lips rose slightly, "Then we are here on common purpose…friend." He seemed happy that he found someone here who had something in common with him. Strider looked down, and assumed reading the book that Líndal hadn't noticed before.

Líndal was about to make his presence known-he didn't like the feeling that this man gave him- but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. The beautiful and familiar She-elf touched a finger to her lips, signalling for him to stay silent.

They watched as the man glanced around uncertainly, then went over to the altar of a woman holding up the pieces of an old broken blade.

"The shards of Narsil." He said in quiet awe." The man slowly wrapped his hands around the hilt and held it up in front of him, grasping it firmly. "The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." He said quietly, running a finger up the blade, flinching when he accidentally cut himself. "it's still sharp…" he glanced at Strider who arched an eyebrow at him. The man placed the sword back on the altar hastily. "But no more than a broken heirloom." He turned and hastily placed it back. He turned as the broken hilt clattered to the floor.

After he had disappeared from sight, Strider stood up slowly and settled it back to its proper place. He stared at the broken sword warily.

"Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir…not Isildur himself." The She-elf said softly, stepping out of the shadows where Líndal was standing. "You are not bound to the same fate."

"The same blood runs through my veins." Strider said, stepping back away from the broken sword, "The same weakness." He added softly, turning to Arwen. Both Líndal and Arwen knew that doubt festered deep in his heart.

"Your time will come." Líndal said, finally stepping out of the shadows. "You will face the same evil, and defeat it." Strider looked up, and had an extremely surprised expression when he saw his friend.

"Líndal! I didn't know that you had arrived already." Strider grinned-the tense atmosphere shattering- and walked up to his friend to give him a hug.

"It's great to see you." Líndal smiled, punching his shoulder lightly. "And by the way. What was up with that surprised expression earlier?"

Strider laughed, "I didn't expect words of wisdom to come from you. If it was from Lady Arwen, I wouldn't be surprised. But you?" Strider ducked as Líndal's fist whizzed over his head.

"Maybe instead of spouting words of wisdom, maybe I'll just knock it into you." Líndal threatened as Arwen smiled.

"Now Líndal, I thought that you promised Nerwen that you'd be on your best behaviour. I can't have you injure one of our guests." She smiled at Líndal who was about to put Strider into a headlock as they scuffled while she talked. She laughed quietly, shaking her head, as the two of them fought like young boys. "Honestly, the way you two behave around each other. It's hard to believe…" she broke the two apart, smiling at the two men.

"In that case, I will make myself scarce and wander the halls." Líndal gave them a deep, sweeping bow. "And yes, I will stay out of trouble." He added as he walked in the other direction, away from the two.

_"That won't be of any use."_ Líndal heard Strider mutter from behind him as he and Arwen walked away.

_"And why would that be?"_

_"Líndal might not look for trouble, but trouble always finds him."_ Líndal could practically hear Strider's smirk.

"I heard that!" Líndal yelled over his shoulder.

The next morning, Legolas and Líndal were clad in matching tunics, and sturdy pants. They over their tunic they both wore a light cloak, silver for Legolas, a pale gold for Líndal.

Upon coming to the ring of chairs, all facing a pedestal, they sat down. Soon after, the chairs began to fill, a trio of dwarves, and several men arrived. Among them was the man from Gondor whom Líndal saw talking to Strider.

Just before the council began, Gandalf the Grey appeared, followed by what seemed to be a young child with blue eyes and dark curly hair. Líndal arched an eyebrow, but Nerwen leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

_"That is he. the one who found the one ring."_ She whispered into his ear.

_"But he is just a child."_ Líndal stared at the boy in disbelief.

_"He just _looks _like a child."_ Legolas said softly, noticing their quiet conversation. _"His race is known as 'hobbit'. They seldom grow taller than his height now. I've heard that his name is Frodo Baggins."_

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." Elrond began, and the three looked up in surprise. For they had been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed him enter.

"You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor." He said, the last word, with contempt. "Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall." He said, his gazing resting on each race-Elf, man and dwarf. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He turned to the hobbit. "Bring forth the ring Frodo." He said gesturing to the pedestal at the centre of the circle.

The hobbit stood uncertainly, and walked slowly to the centre of the circle, and placed the little thing at the centre of the table. Líndal stared at it warily.

"So it is true." The man from the night before said quietly, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Frodo sat back down in his chair and sighed deeply.

Líndal was about to say something, when a dark feeling passed over him, and glancing around the circle, he could tell he wasn't the only one to feel it. He shared a look with his brother when a soft whispering-to indistinct for even him to understand- seemed to come from the centre of the circle. Líndal inhaled sharply, and noticed that others around the circle had tensed as well. Líndal glanced at the man from Gondor and a chill ran down his spine. In his eyes, there was caution…but also a hint of greed. And the wizard noticed too.

"In a dream." The man began, standing. "I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying. 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He said, stepping closer to the ring. "Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's bane." He said the last part almost inaudibly, reaching out for the ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond exclaimed, just as a deep voice began reciting words, words in a language that made Líndal want to retch.

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
>Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.<em>

Boromir retreated back to his seat as the sky darkened, and the ground shook. The others looked around warily. One of the dwarves had even grabbed his axe. But once the wizard finished reciting the words, he leaned heavily on his staff as the sky lightened and everything retuned to normal.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imaladris." Elrond said in quiet anger and horror.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond." The wizard said roughly, easing onto his heals, whatever had happened just now had sapped his strength. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may be heard in every corner of the West!" he said looking around the circle several times. "The ring is _altogether_ evil." He spat at the end, turning to return to his seat.

"It is a gift." Boromir said in awe. Everyone looked at him in shock. Líndal shared a look with Legolas. _Is this guy crazy?_ " A gift to the foes of Mordor."

He rose to his feet, "Why not use this Ring?" he asked with hope, insisting. "Long has my Father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." He said looking at each person in turn. His pride of his father, of his country was apparent in his voice. " Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Líndal was about to object to this- to tell him what a stupid idea this was, but Strider beat him to it.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." He objected, appalled at what he was suggesting. "The One Ring answers to Saruon alone. It has no other master."

"What would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir demanded, staring at him, scoffing.

"This is no mere Ranger!" Legolas said, jumping to his feet-his temper getting the better of him for once, rather than Líndal,(who's short temper was quite famous). "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Líndal felt pride for his friend swell in his chest. Boromir's look of surprise was priceless. Though, Líndal sensed the tension in his brother's body and grabbed Legolas's arm, knowing that his temper just might flare again.

"Aragorn…" Boromir said in disbelief. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor…" Líndal added quietly, piercing Boromir with his stare, daring for him to challenge this.

Aragorn leaned forward, not wanting for them to fight. Now wasn't the time. _"Sit down Legolas, Líndal."_ He sighed, but was glad that his friends stood up for him. Boromir glared from the two elves to Aragorn. "Gondor has no king." He turned back to his seat. "Gondor needs no king."

" Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." The wizard said after a moment of silence.

"You have only one choice." Elrond stood looked at them all, staring them down. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" one of the dwarves demanded, grabbing his axe, standing and swinging it down upon the Ring.

"Don't-!" Líndal tried to warn him, but there was a great flash of light, and ringing noise as the dwarf was thrown backwards. Líndal glared at the little ring with contempt. Around it were the broken shards of the axe…and yet the ring remained unscratched. He looked around and noticed the hobbit had the look of pain and discomfort in his eyes.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond said, staring at him, and around the circle, lighting on those that he deemed the ones possessing the most powerful weapons. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond's eyebrows furrowed even more. "It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He paused, letting the information sink in. "One of you must do this."

"One does not just walk into Mordor." Boromir spoke with a tired voice. "its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that never sleeps. And the Great Eye is ever watchful." He paused, and then continued as if the information had been drilled into his head from a young age. As if it still scarred him today. "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Líndal said in frustration. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose that you think you are the one to do it?" The dwarf from earlier growled angrily.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir demanded, standing to challenge the two. The dwarf glared at the both of them, and Legolas went and stood by his brother.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" the dwarf declared. And even Nerwen rose to her feet in anger.

_Damn it! Why is it when I actually try and make a point it always ends up as a fight?_ Líndal though in exasperation, keeping back the other elves from ripping the dwarves apart.

"Never trust and Elf!"

around Líndal raised voices and threats were heard on both sides, as he tried his best to stay neutral in the matter. He glanced around to see the only ones not out of their seats were Lord Elrond, Gandalf, the little hobbit, and Aragorn. He watched as the wizard sighed angrily and stood to join the melee. Líndal gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"I will take it." He heard an uncertain voice say. "I will take it!" it said with more confidence.

The yelling died down, and they all turned to the hobbit with disbelief etched on their faces. "I will take the Ring to Mordor…" he said looking up at the wizard, his eyes begging for guidance, "Though…I do not know the way…" he added, beginning to feel self conscious of how the others were staring at him.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins…" Gandalf said, patting the hobbit's shoulder and going to stand beside him.

Aragorn stood. "By my life or death can protect you." He said surely, "I will."

He went to kneel by the hobbit. "You have my sword."

"And my bow." Legolas added.

"And my axe." Gimli the dwarf said, going to stand by the four of them.

Líndal grinned and stepped forward as well. "You are very courageous Frodo Baggins. I may attract trouble, but I'll kill it before it kills you." He promised the young hobbit, going to stand by his brother and new comrades.

Boromir sighed and stepped forward. "You carry the fates of us all little one." He said. "But if this is indeed the will of the council, the Gondor will see it done."

Just as he finished, a loud shout was heard from behind him, and a second hobbit dashed out from behind the bushes. "Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said, rushing to his side.

"It's hardly possible to separate you, even when he is invited to a secret council and you're not." Elrond said with dry humour.

"Hey! We're coming too!"

Elrond whipped around in surprise and indignation to find two more hobbits were eavesdropping as well.

Líndal glanced at his brother, and smirked. Where were all these hobbits coming from anyways?

"You'll have to tie us up in a sack to stop us." The one in a beige coat declared, dashing to Frodo's side.

"Anyways," the other in a green coat added. "You need people of intelligence of intelligence on this sort of…mission…quest…thing." The wizard laughed softly.

"Well that leaves you out, Pip." The first one smirked, at his friend's annoyed expression.

"Ten companions…" Elrond noted. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Alright." The green clad hobbit declared. "Now, where are we going?"

Líndal tried to resist, but laughed all the same.

* * *

><p>there we go, a nice long chapter.<p>

if any of my other readers are reading this, i apoligize if the wait for the next chapter of Chasing Time is getting way too long. i may not have anything to do really in the summer, but i'm finding it hard to write, and i'd like to finish this story asap as well

well anyways, thanks for sticking with it, and i'll see you all soon...i hope ^^"

-moonlightrurouni


	3. Chapter the Second

Hello again everyone!

to those who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter: thanks for sticking with the story, hope you like the next chapter!

to those who have just found the story, and have just finished the first chapter: here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it!

also before we get on to the story, i'd like to thank all the people who reviewed this, especially DarkeSkye264 for nagging me to post the next chapter.

anyways: ON WARD!

DISCLAIMER: don't own either.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THE SECOND<p>

Líndal and Legolas had both prepared their packs for their journey the night before, taking only what was essential and several trinkets they could not bear to leave behind.

"Líndal, it's time we get going." Legolas said, pulling his quiver over his shoulders. He watched with quiet concern as Líndal stayed quiet and still. "Brother?"

Legolas watched as Líndal pulled his long hair to the side and clasp a thin metal chain around his neck. Legolas's gaze softened.

"I am ready now brother." Líndal said quietly, pulling his own quiver over his shoulder, and tucking his sword into his belt.

Side by side they continued their way towards the rest of the group whom had assembled by the entrance of Rivendell. Three of the four hobbits were already present there, as well as the dwarf, and Boromir of Gondor.

"You're late." The dwarf growled as he watched them approach. "Even the hobbits arrived before you."

"Elves neither come late, nor early. They come and go as they please." Líndal said looking towards the trees, able to make out the faint figure of Aragorn talking to Arwen in the distance.

"Um, excuse me sir." One of the hobbits addressed Legolas hesitantly as they waited for the remainder of their group to asssemble. "But I don't believe that we've met before. My name is Samwise Gamgee, sir. This is Meriadoc, or Merry Brandybuck and Peragrin, or Pippin Took"

"We are all equals here Samwise Gamgee. We need not use formalities. My name is Legolas. That block-head over there is known as Líndal." Legolas said with a smile, gerking his head towards his brother.

"Who's the block head?" Líndal demanded, swiping at Legolas's head, only to have him duck.

The hobbits looked on in curiosity and confusion. Líndal noticed their stares. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I don't behave like a normal elf do I?" he smirked at their embarrassed expressions. "Better get used to it."

"I'll never get used to elves." Gimli grumbled.

"The ring bearer is setting off for the quest of Mount Doom." Elrond said addressing the ten companions as a whole. "On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." He made a point of looking each of the hobbits in the eye. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Men, and Elves and all Free Folk go with you." He said sincerely.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said, watching as Frodo took a last look at his surroundings as he turned and walked towards the road. Líndal watched as the young hobbit asked a quiet question to the wizard, and the wizard responding.

Líndal turned and took one last look at Rivendell-he knew for a fact that he would not see it again- and saw Aragorn take one last look at Arwen before turning and continuing after the rest of the group.

_"Do not fear Onee-sama."_ Líndal whispered to himself, willing the words continue to Arwen, one of the only other elves aside from Legolas who truly saw him as a sibling. _"You will see him again._"

For several days the companions walked across the hard terrain. To Líndal surprise, the Hobbits stayed diligent, not complaining once, which raised his respect for them considerably.

They stopped amongst a cluster of rocks, near the base of the Misty Mountains. "Boromir. Aragorn. Come here." Líndal called, gathering Merry and Pippin as well onto an even patch of ground.

"What is it?" Boromir asked, bringing his sword along with him.

"These hobbits are going to go through hell along this journey. Might as well give them a fighting chance." Líndal said shrugging, taking note that Merry had a sword hanging from his side. "Merry…"

"Yes Líndal?" he asked, and Líndal grinned as his hand went instinctively to the hilt of his sword.

"Think fast!" Líndal commanded as he unsheathed his sword, and swung it down-keeping in mind to go slow enough for the hobbit to react. Merry's eyes widened but was able to pull is sword out fast enough and deflect the blow.

"Excellent, there might be hope to make a swordsman out of you yet." Líndal grinned, and him as well as Aragorn and Boromir took turns training the Hobbits in the art of swords.

Líndal and Aragorn watched as Boromir worked with the two hobbits, who were progressing well. "Very good." Boromir praised them as he switched between the two.

"Move your feet." Aragorn commented, watching them intently.

Líndal nodded thoughtfully, the turned to see Gimli and Gandalf locked in a quiet conversation. He did not hear much from them, but he could tell that whatever Gimli was suggesting, Gandalf was apposed to it.

Glancing around, he noticed Legolas staring intently into the sky. Líndal stood and went to him. "What is that…?" he asked, noticing what seemed to be a dark patch in the clouds -almost like concentrated fog.

"Nothing, just a whisp of cloud." Gimli said dismissively.

"It's moving fast…against the wind…"Boromir said, slightly out of breath, coming towards the group, noticing their uneasiness.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled, running to warn the other, grabbing what was laying around and tossing it under the thick bushes. "Hurry take cover!" he yelled at Frodo and Sam, as the others gathered their things as quickly as possible.

"Hurry Sam!" Líndal hissed, kicking the little fire apart, destroying the evidence of it ever existing and diving under one of the bushes.

Saying that they hid in the nick of time was an understatement. Just as they all found their hiding spots, the group birds swept through their camp cawing loudly. Just as quickly as they arrived they disappeared. When they flew far enough away, they all clambered out from where ever they were hiding.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf said with contempt. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradras." He said turning to the great mountain that loomed overhead.

As the group trekked through the snow, Líndal watched as Frodo struggled through the snow, stumbling backwards, and rolling a ways down.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called, also concerned for the hobbit's welfare. He picked him up as Frodo brushed himself off. He rubbed his neck, then looked down at his shirt in panic. Líndal tensed as he watched Boromir pick up the ring and hold it up to his face.

"Boromir." Aragorn said warningly.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing." He whispered, staring at the ring intently, as if in a trance. "Such a little thing…."

"Boromir." Líndal growled. Boromir looked up, somewhat in confusion, then down at Frodo.

"Give the ring to Frodo."

Boromir looked from Líndal to Aragorn to Frodo as he made his way down. "As you wish." He said in a light tone, holding the ring out to Frodo. "I care not." He ruffled the hobbit's hair and continued the walk up the mountain.

Líndal expected for them to get snowed on at least once on their journey-they were on a mountain for crying out loud-but he didn't expect to be caught in a full blown blizzard. He gingerly walked along the top of the snow as the others struggeled through it. Legolas walked ahead, and stared intently into the distance.

"There's a fell voice on the air…"

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted over the wind, just as lightning struck the top and great boulders of snow fell down upon them. They all pressed up against the rock wall, as the snow tumbled down.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled, the icy wind biting at his face.

"No!" Gandalf shook his head and climbed onto a pile of snow to stand, chanting words to try and counter Saruman.

Líndal sensed the danger before it came, "Everyone get back!" he roared, pulling Gandalf and Legolas back, just as lighting struck the top of the cliff, sending an avalance of snow down upon them.

Fighting against the snow, Líndal managed to get his head out and shake the snow out of his face, watching as the others did so as well.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted, helping Merry and Pippin out of the snow, "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said, and Líndal knew that his words were true.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide…" Gandalf finally said, letting Frodo make the decision. The hobbit glanced around uncertainly, not used to taking charge for a whole group.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir truly felt concern, for Merry and Pippin's lips were already a dark shade of purple.

"W-we will go through the mines."

"Dwarves doors are invisible when closed." Gimli tapped the rock wall as they journeyed towards the gates of Moria.

"Yes, Gimli, their own master cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said as they continued on their way.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked sarcastically, ignoring Gimli's sounds of protest.

The wizard stepped up to the rock wall, murmering to himself. Stepping aside, he let the light of the full moon fall upon the rock, revealing an intreacately carved. Usuing his staff as a pointer, he read to them the words etched onto the doors. "It reads. 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said impatiently, then turned and spoke something in elvish. The company waitied in anticipation. Nothing happened. Gandalf glared at the door, his annoyance showing. He raised his hands and recited another incantation.

"Nothing's happening." Pippen said, stating the obvious. Líndal caught Gandalf's glare as he grumbled to himself. Using his shoulder, he pushed against the door to no avail. Muttering to himself angrily.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked. _Oh, you've done it now._ Líndal thought.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took!" He said angrily, turning to the hobbit. "And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed some peace from foolish questions. I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf finished tiredly.

The others went to do their various things, Aragorn, Sam and Líndal went and set Bill the pony loose.

"Mines are no place for a pony." Líndal said, taking off the Bill's bridle. "Even one so brave as Bill."

"Bye-bye Bill." Sam said sadly, watching as Aragorn pushed him on.

"Go on Bill, go on." He looked down and noticed Sam worried expression. "Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home."

As the tree of them made their way back to the others, Líndal noticed that Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks in to the little lake.

"Do not disturb the water." He hissed, grabbing Merry's arm in warning. Líndal glared across the water, and watched warily as ripples moved over the top of the water.

"Mellon."

They all turned to see the great stone doors open, and they all stepped into the Mines.

"Soon, Master Elf, You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli said to Legolas quite smugly. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" Gandalf held his staff up, illuminating the front stairs.

"This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a Mine. A Mine!"

Boromir's eyes ran across the floors. "This is no mine." He spat, "This is a tomb."

The hobbits gasped and stepped back from the skeleton lying at their feet.

"No!" Gimli, ran towards a body of a fallen comerade. "NO!" he howled in despair and rage.

"Goblins!" Legolas, threw the arrow he found on the ground. Líndal, Boromir and Aragorn whipped out their weapons, staring warily into the darkness.

"We make for the gap of Roahn. We should never have come here." Boromir growled. "Now, get out of here, get out!"

The hobbits stared around wildly, not seeing the danger before it was upon them. Frodo grunted as a tentacle wrapped around his leg, dragging him to the floor.

"Frodo!"

"Help!"

"Strider!" Sam yelled as Merry and Pippen tried hacking off the tentacle from his leg.

They cut it off, and it retreated back into the water, only for them to see a several explode out of the water, and that's when all hell broke loose.

The great creature smacked them all away, holding Frodo above its mouth by his leg. Aragorn, Boromir and Líndal hacked at it wildly, severing its tentacles.

Aragorn swung his sword, cutting the tentacle that was holding Frodo. Boromir caught the hobbit before he could hit the ground.

"Into the cave!" Líndal pushed Aragorn ahead of him, slicing through a tentacle like a hot knife through butter.

"Legolas!" Boromir roared

"Kaze no Kizu!" a different voice yelled, and there was a burst of yellow light, as the rays exploded forward, raking over the creature's body and leaving deep, claw-like gashes. It shrieked in pain, but the attack had bought them enough time to enter the cave. It bellowed angrily, not wanting its prey to get away and wanting revenge. With the last of its strength, it pulled at the doors with its remaining tentacles, and the Fellowship could only watch in horror as the rocks caved, and came crashing down. Blocking the light. Trapping them in the dark.

* * *

><p>and now they're in the mines...<br>i've already started the next chapter, just need to go through some things...

reviews are appreciated, (you can send them by clicking that little button below XP)

see you soon!  
>-moony<p> 


	4. Chapter the Third

**ummmm...  
>i didn't die a horrible terrible death by orcs...?<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: no i don't own it...**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THE THIRD<p>

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf's voice rang out in the dark as he tapped the butt of his staff against the cold ground twice. Light blossomed from his staff, illuminating all of their faces. "We must brave the long, dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older, and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." The wizard said darkly, walking forward to take the lead. Legolas followed behind him, followed by Gimli, the four hobbits, Aragorn, Boromir and finally Líndal bringing up the rear. The last three were soaking wet.

" Quietly now." Gandalf continued, lowering his voice to a whisper. But even so, it seemed like he was shouting into the dark. "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed…"

The Fellowship trekked through the dark, staying silent. Líndal lingered at the back of the pack, but Boromir lingered as well, and walked beside the elf.

"What was that back there…?" he asked, watching Líndal intently. The elf stiffened and glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I didn't know that elves created swords like that. What was that yellow light? How did you summon it?" Boromir questioned, not letting Líndal off the hook. He was intrigued by the elf's sword, he looked to the elf's waist and his eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't noticed until now, but not one, but two swords hung by his waist. Boromir looked at Líndal and grinned.

"Ah, an elf who prefers the sword over the bow." He said, "You're the first elf that I've known of who does. What are their names?"

"Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga." Líndal said flatly.

"Interesting. I don't recognize those names. What language are they from?" Boromir asked.

"I am not obligated to answer those questions." Líndal snapped. Turning and fully facing Boromir, and although there was anger in Líndal's eyes…but Boromir detected another emotion. An emotion that did not belong there.

Fear.

Boromir raised his hands up in surrender. "You cannot kill a man for being curious can you?" the two men continued to walk onwards-their quiet conversation had left them a ways behind the others, and just as Boromir was about to give up on any other information coming from the elf's mouth he heard a Líndal whisper something quietly.

"Why must you bring up the past? I can no longer change it…" Boromir turned his head towards him in surprise, only to have the elf walk briskly past him, rejoining the rest of the group.

Líndal watched their surroundings warily. He knew that they had to pass through the wretched place, but that didn't mean he had to be optimistic about their time there. Evil things lurked here, and he knew that they'd see their fair share of them by the end of their stay. Líndal kneaded his forehead in frustration as powerful memories attacked his mind. Of another cave, in another mountain. Fighting for his life against countable adversaries…loosing a loved companion… Líndal was so lost in his thoughts he nearly walked into Boromir, who had stopped with the rest of them to peer down the edge. Líndal too gazed over and down into the abyss. He looked back onto the wall behind him and saw tendrils of a silver substance on the wall. Líndal's eyebrows rose in surprise. _Mithril. So that's what they mined so greedily…_

"Bilbo had a shirt of mirthril rings, that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said as they resumed their walking.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli said in awe. Líndal wracked his brains, for the two names sounded very familiar. He finally placed them with the faces of an elderly hobbit that he had met at Rivendell, and a dwarf whom the hobbit went with on a certain quest that involved a large pile of gold and an imfamous dragon…

"Yes." Gandalf continued in a fond tone. "I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

"I can't imagine why you wouldn't tell him." Líndal smirked, regaining some of his more laid back attitude. He also made note that Frodo seemed quite surprised at that face, and straightened his cloak absentmindedly.

Once again they kept walking, resting when needed for it was impossible to tell whether or not it was night or day. The group ascended an almost vertical stair. Pippin slipping several times to Merry's annoyance. Líndal himself bit back several choice curses at the dwarves who designed such a precarious stair-he wasn't worried he's fall off and die, (what an insulting way for a elf to go.) but it was the hobbits a head of him he feared of. The ones who might fall off and start a chain reaction until the ones behind him fell to their deaths.

At the top of the stairs, three separate hallways were present, daring the company to go into them. Líndal was about to ask what was to happen next when Gandalf whispered more to himself to the others. "I have no memory of this place…."

:-:-:-:-:-:

Aragorn and the others waited and rested as Gandalf sat and tried to remember which way to go. They had started a small fire-it was a wonder that they actually found some wood here in this accursed place- but it was a welcomed,(or not so welcomed) respite.

Aragorn watched with curiosity as Frodo turned and peered into the darkness, fear and surprise etched on his face. He watched the young hobbit run to Gandalf and began a hushed conversation.

"There's something down there." Frodo whispered, worry easy to hear in his voice.

"It's Gollum." The wizard answered, his gaze not leaving the three passage ways.

"Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days." The wizard elaborated.

Ararorn too peered into the darkness, and saw a spindly figure farther down the rocks. He narrowed his eyes, taking note of the creature that was so fully corrupted by the one ring.

"O hisashiburi…Onigumo." Aragorn turned to Líndal in surprise. The elf had a sour look on his face-like he had eaten something that didn't agree with him. and yet he sneered with twisted glee.

"What language is that?" Aragorn found himself asking.

Líndal flinched and stared at him in surprise. "Sorry, what?" Aragorn stared at him, masking his confusion at his friend's puzzling reaction. Perhaps…he didn't know as much about his friend as he thought.

"Ah! It's that way!" the two were interrupted by Gandalf's declaration as he got up and made is way to the hallway on the far left.

"He's remembered!" Merry said happily, grabbing his packs from the ground and going to follow the wizard down the path.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf said peering down into the passage way. "If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"Kami, I should've been able to figure that out by now." Líndal muttered to himself.

After the company descended the dark stairs, the Fellowship found themselves amongst a large pile of rubble, in what seemed to be a larger part of the mines.

Gandalf raised his staff high and more the light from his staff became brighter, illuminating great pillars, intricately carved out of stone that stretched down the hall for miles and miles.

"Behold. The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said, pausing to let the others stare at awe at the once great city.

As they continued walking, Gimli's eyes lighted upon an open door, where a single ray of light shone on a pale slab of rock. Dread knotted in his gut and he sprinted off towards the room, not heeding Gandalf's shout.

"No…" he breathed, reading the words etched upon the grave. "No!" Gimli fell to his knees. "No!" sobs wracked his body as the rest of the Fellowship continued cautiously into the room.

Gandalf walked up the grave slowly, and read the words forever engraved onto it. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed sadly, remembering the brave dwarf that had journeyed with Bilbo and Thorin all those many years ago. "He is dead then…it's as I feared." He turned to look at the rest of them, uninterrupted aside from the noises of Gimli's despair.

Gandalf scanned the room, and noticed that a skeleton still held an old and dusty book. Giving his staff and hat to Pippin, he picked up the book and dusted it off.

"We must move on." Legolas hissed urgently to Aragorn, a cold chill running down his back. "We cannot linger."

"They have taken the bridge…and the second hall." Legolas and the others turned slowly to Gandalf who was reading the last pages of the ancient looking book.

"We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long." He continued, looking up at them warily. "The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out." He looked at them and read the last foreboding words. "They are coming."

Just as the words left his mouth a cracking noise was heard and a great bang as the head of a skeleton that Pippin was examining fell down the water shaft, making all sorts of loud noises. The Fellowship whipped around and turned to Pippin who was looking at them sheepishly…just a s the body fell along with it, dragging a chain that was attached to it as well, clanging and banging down the well. Loud enough for anyone within the mines to hear that there was someone there…that shouldn't.

There was a moment of silence…then: "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf growled, snatching his belonging from the hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" just as he finished talking, a deep sound was heard. Low and rhythmic. Like a heartbeat. A heartbeat of a great large monster. One that had woken from a long sleep. One that was hungry…for flesh.

"Frodo!" Sam stared in horror at the blue glow of Sting's blade. They exchanged fearful looks.

"Orcs!" Líndal spat, hearing the familiar cries of the disgusting creatures.

Boromir ran to the door, taking a glance out side. A whizzing sound met his ears and he jerked his head back just in time as two arrows lodged themselves into the door. Pulling the doors shut behind him, he and Aragorn leaned against the doors for a moment. "They have a cave-troll." He said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Fun." Líndal grinned, throwing an axe in their direction for them to bar the doors with.

The ringing of swords was hear throughout the room as the hobbits, Gandalf and Boromir drew their swords as the elves plus Aragorn readied their bows and aimed them at the door.

"Let them come!" Gimli snarled, standing atop of his beloved cousin's tomb, "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

The banging on the door became louder, and several holes were cut through revealing eyes of the damned creatures.

There were several twanging noises as the three bowmen released their arrows and three screeches of dying Orcs. Suddenly the doors burst apart and several Orcs bound forward shrieking and brandishing their swords. Líndal let loose a battle cry as he unsheathed one of his two swords, slicing an Orc's head off and his cry was followed by several more.

Sam had fought his way and killed several Orcs just as a great shadow fell over his head. Looking up as part of the ceiling was demolished a loud roar was heard as the cave troll fought his way inside.

Yelling, Sam dove between his legs, narrowly avoiding being crushed, only to be cornered as the troll lifted a foot to crush him. just as Sam thought it was about to be his end, the troll was jerked backwards. Aragorn and Boromir had managed to grab its chain and were trying to drag the creature back. Roaring it span back around, grabbing the chain in its fist. Aragorn let go as an orc swiped his blade at his head, but Boromir still held on.

The troll leered at him, and Boromir looked from the chain in his hand and the end that was in the troll's fist. _Oh, sh-!_ The troll whipped the chain and Boromir went flying into a wall, the impact dazing him for a second. Shaking his head to clear it, he looked up to see an orc swinging his sword down onto him.

"Sankontessho!" three claw marks appeared on the Orcs body-each of them glowing yellow before blood erupted from the wounds, revealing bloody, but grinning Líndal. He winked at Boromir before dashing off to fight another.

"How did you do that?" demanded Aragorn as he hacked away at the Orcs.

"If we live through this," Líndal dodged out of the way of an Orc's sword before chopping its head off. "I'll make sure I'll tell you the story."

The sounds of rocks smashing rang through out the room as the troll swung his mace madly around, harming his allies more than his foes.

Legolas sent two arrows flying at the troll's head, only succeeding in annoying it.

"I see that you're head's too thick for that ya ugly bastard!" Líndal roared, swinging his sword, dealing death in every direction.

Ringing noises distracted Líndal for a moment and he turned to see Sam knocking the Orcs senseless with nothing but the pots and pans that he had hanging from his bag. Two were currently in his hands, dented slightly to what looked like an Orc's face. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." He said as he knocked yet another orc unconscious.

Líndal howled with laughter at the young hobbit's choice of weapon.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled as he watched the hobbit as well as Merry and Pippin try to run from the troll who had backed them into a corner.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" the hobbit yelled in panic as the troll caught his leg and tried to pull him off the ledge.

Aragorn snarled in frustration as several Orcs rushed at him. he wouldn't get to Frodo in time.

"Move your ass bastard!" Aragorn whipped around to see Líndal hacking off the Orc's heads. "Didn't you hear me? MOVE YOUR ASS!" Aragorn nodded once and sprinted away.

"Líndal!" Boromir yelled from across the room. "Summon that light again! Kill them all already!"

Líndal looked at him in disbelief. "Baka! What would you think would happen to us? Do you want me to kill us all with that move?" Líndal snarled, annoyed at the other man's stupidity.

Whipping around he saw the troll stab a spear into Frodo's body. Líndal roared angrily, and with renewed strength he and the others killed the remaining Orcs and troll.

He walked towards Frodo, everyone staring at the hobbit in awe. What should've killed him had hardly made a scratch.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said fondly and with great relief.

Frodo hesitantly undid the top button of his shirt revealing the silver shirt that Bilbo had given him, back at Rivendell.

"Mithril." Gimli gasped. Then he grinned at the hobbit. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

Then there was a sound of more Orcs, running towards them.

"To the Bridge of Kazad-Dum!" Gandalf said, and sprinted off, closely followed by the others. Running out of the room, they sprinted as fast as they could, only to be surrounded by a countless amount of Orcs.

"How about now?" Boromir asked sarcastically as the Fellowship was forced back to back. Líndal sneered at the Orcs surrounding them. "why the hell not?"

But just as Líndal unsheathed his sword, a low rumbling growl echoed through the halls as a red light came to life, far down the hall. Shrieking in panic, the Orcs and goblins fled quickly, leaving the Fellowship behind.

"What is this new devilry." Boromir asked quietly as the growling became louder. All of them could feel dread pressing down on them, wanting to crush their will into dust.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world." Gandalf said quietly after a moment of tense silence. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

he turned and lead them away, each of them sprinting as fast as they could in the other direction.

Aragon turned to the wizard who had fallen to the back of the pack, making sure that everyone else when ahead.

"Lead them on Aragorn." The wizard commanded, as the ranger tried to help him down. "The bridge is near." He said nodding to the bridge in the distance. Aragorn stood there frozen for a moment.

"Do as I say!" the wizard pushed him onward. "Swords are no more use here." Nodding, Aragorn sprinted away, urging the others onward.

Then they came across a break in the stairs, Legolas easily jumping the distance first.

"Gandalf!" urging the wizard to follow. Just as Gandalf made it over, a loud roar was heard behind him, and Boromir felt the rock underneath him shake and give way from underneath him.

"Merry, Pippin!" He shouted, grabbing them and jumping just as the stairs underneath them crumbled away.

"Sam!" Aragorn turned and threw the hobbit across. He turned to Gimli who held up his hand to stop him.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." He said, then roared and jumped across the chasm, only to slip closer to the edge, his arms spinning to right him self. Legolas lunged forward, grabbing his beard and pulling him forward despite his howls of protest.

"Frodo, Aragorn, move!" Líndal commanded as the rock underneath them tumbled to the abyss. Backing up, the stared at the rest of the company, too far away to jump to.

"Hang on!" a great boulder fell from the ceiling, destroying the part of the bridge where they were standing.

Pulling Frodo close, Aragorn and Líndal desperately tried to balance out their weight perfectly so they wouldn't fall to their deaths.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn commanded as the rock slid and shook. Gravity took over and the three fell forward, jumping to safety, and they continued to run together. No one left behind.

They sprinted as fast as they could, coming to a room where flames were licking the walls around them.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf commanded, urging them onward. "Fly!" the Fellowship excluding Líndal ran forward, crossing the bridge as Gandalf turned and faced the dark flames.

"Jii-sama!" Líndal shouted, as Gandalf stared at the flames as a creature that seemed to be made of smoke, darkness and flame it self stepped out of the shadows. "Jii-sama!"

"Fly you fool!" Gandalf commanded, finally turning and running after the others, Líndal following close behind.

"I can fight it!" Líndal insisted as he caught up to Gandalf, a hand on Tetsaugai. "You know I can fight it!"

"This is not your time!" Gandalf roared, pushing him forward. Líndal stared at him in confusion, but ran across the bridge all the same.

Gandalf whipped around to see the Balrog step towards him. "You cannot pass!" he bellowed, raising his staff menacingly.

Up ahead Frodo turned to see his dear friend facing off with the terrible demon. "Gandalf!" he shouted frantically as he watched the flames that made the Balrog's body flared.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf growled, raising his staff as a bright light that came from his staff enveloped him. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" and just as the light finished encasing him, the Balrog swung down it's fiery sword upon him, only to have it deflected. The Fellowship could only watch in horror. "Go back to the Shadow." Gandalf commanded, but the Balrog took no heed, stepping onto the bridge, revealing a whip that glowed with the light of flames, cracking it menacingly.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf slammed the but of his staff onto the bridge, a bright light and thin smoke passing over it. The Balrog's nostrils flared unimpressed. But as it took another step, the bridge below it's feet collapsed, the Balrog screaming as it fell into the dark abyss below the bridge.

Gandalf remained there panting heavily. He turned to rejoin the group, but as he did, the tail of the whip wrapped around his leg, causing him to stumble, only hanging on off the edge of what was left of the bridge.

"No! No!" Boromir yelled, grabbing Frodo as the hobbit rushed towards the wizard, but his protest were drowned out by Frodo's screams.

"Gandalf!"

Gandalf visibly struggled to climb back up to safety, but could not. Líndal looked on in horror as he and Gandalf made eye contact one last time. Líndal's eyes widened. _He knew!_

"Fly you fools." The wizard commanded and let go…falling into the abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about dissapearing off the face of the earth...^^"<strong>

**school's starting again, so i've been pretty busy, and i think that i'll be getting even busier when school starts. (geo, math, french and science in one semester TT_TT and the only one i'm actually really good at is Math... )**

**but i promise to make it up to you guys who are reading this and i'll make it up to you and post nice long chapters :)**

**as always reviews are appreciated, and i'll answer any questsions regarding the story-as long as you don't get the answers later on.  
>so, i'll see you soon, and once again, kindly press that button just at the bottom of the story. it's convieniently labled 'review'. :)<strong>

**-moony**


	5. Chapter the Fourth

**ZOMIGAWD I ACTUALLY UPDATED FAST O.O**

**APOCALYPSE!XP (-i spelled that wrong didn't i...?)**

**well anyways, here you go fourth chapter is up, and it took FOUR FLIPPING HOURS to write the first half of this... the second i did before i even finished the third chapter so... ^^"**

**hope you enjoy, and thanks to Elspeth left: yeah, i know -laughs- but he's been in middle earth for a decent time now, thranduil has probably had enough time to get him to behave... :)**

**onward!**

**DISCLAIMER: no...just...no...**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_thoughts_

_"Elvish"_

**_Japanese translated into English when spoken in someone's mind_**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THE FOURTH<p>

_"Fly you fools."_

Aragorn could only stare in horror at the place where his dear companion and friend once was. He could hear Frodo's screams of despair. He dodged instinctively as several arrows whizzed past his head.

He started when he felt a hand clap down onto his shoulder. Turning he saw Líndal shocked face, pulling him away from the abyss.

Turning the two dashed up the stairs, they stumbled out of the god-forsaken mines and into the brightness outside.

Panting, Aragorn straightened and say that the others had broken away from each other, crying and mourning the passing of the wizard-the one that they all thought would see this quest to it's end. Aragorn turned back at the exit of the mines and saw Líndal staring at it as well. An angry expression appeared on Líndal's face.

"Yarou! Naze anata wa boku ni shinu nodesu ka? Anata wa ittai nani o kagaete ita?" He screamed at the mountain. Then Líndal sighed in sadness and frustration. "Gomeifuku wo inorimasu…ojii-sama." Líndal whispered in a more calm voice.

Ignoring the strange speech, Aragorn clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on…" he said walking towards the rest of them. "Legolas. Get them up." Aragorn said firmly. Legolas stared at him for a moment, sadness evident in his eyes. Líndal was the only one who moved. He walked to his brother and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You heard the man." He murmured under his breath.

"Give them a moment, for pity sake!" Boromir cried, his own eyes glistening as he glared at Aragorn.

"By nightfall this hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn snapped, turning and walking over to Sam. "Come on Boromir, Legolas. Gimli get them up!" the others reluctantly did as he said, Líndal the only one without visible signs of despair-he had vented it all out when he screamed his final goodbyes.

"On your feet Sam." Aragorn said, lifting the hobbit to his feet. Turning and looking around, Aragorn counted eight heads in total, missing one. "Frodo?" Glancing around he saw a figure stumbling onwards. "Frodo!"

The hobbit paused and turned to him, his eyes red, speaking of his sadness and loss. Tears streaking his cheeks. Aragorn nodded in the direction in which they had to go, and the hobbit silently followed.

When he saw the others finally following him, Aragorn ran a ways a head, and spotted the forest, which they were headed for.

:-:-:-:-:

Running into the forest, the hobbits marvelled at the great trees standing tall and proud around them. But they could not shake the uneasy feeling that plagued them.

"Stay close young hobbits." Gimli said in a hushed voice, waving the hobbits closer. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch. Of terrible power." He said, raising his axe in the air subconsciously. " All who look upon her fall under her spell."

Líndal rolled his eyes and refrained from making a comment that would enrage the dwarf and make their presence even more obvious than it is now. He watched as Frodo looked around in panic, and he wondered what it was when he had heard. Gimli continued his far-fetched tale, and Líndal debated whether or not he should interrupt.

_"You're not helping Gimli"_ he muttered, and Legolas smiled slightly, hearing his brother's comment.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli growled confidently, glancing behind him at the hobbits. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." He turned forward and stopped abruptly to see an arrow pointed a hair's width from his nose.

One of the elves with long icy blonde hair stepped forward and stared down at Gimli, unimpressed. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." He said in a slightly threatening voice, reminding Gimli of his place. Gimli glared at him.

Following them for several miles, twilight fell on the company as they made their way to several platforms high up in the trees.

_"Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil, and Líndal wanderer of the worlds." _The elf known as Haldir and the one leading the party that found the Fellowship said, inclining his head to the two princes. Legolas and Aragorn turned to their friend in confusion. 'Líndal wanderer of the world_s_'? what did Haldir mean by calling him that?

Líndal ignored them and nodded at Haldir, a spark of mischief and rebellion in his eyes. _"Our Fellowship stands in your debt."_ Líndal said, the edges of his lip twitching for some unknown reason.

Haldir ignored it and turned to Aragorn. _"Aragorn of the Dunedain. You are known to us."_

Aragorn bowed, murmuring his greeting.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli grumbled angrily, trying to mask his discomfort. "Speak in words we can all understand!"

We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir glared down at him, coating the word 'dwarves' with contempt.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli growled.

"Don't say it…." Líndal cautioned under his breath.

Gimli spoke a phrase in Dwarvish and to his credit Haldir's facial expression didn't change. Aragorn inhaled deeply and was about to reprimand his friend when a fist came down onto Gimli's head causing the Dwarf to yell in protest.

"That was not so courteous, baka!" Líndal snarled angrily. Haldir walked past them, turning to look at the hobbits that were standing behind the others.

"You bring great evil with you." He said, staring straight at the Ring-bearer. "You can go no further."

Líndal watched warily as Aragorn argued with Haldir. He rolled his eyes and muttered a couple choice curses under his breath. He returned to watching the two argue. Something about Haldir tugged at Líndal's memories, but he couldn't figure out what. He sighed in frustration and closed his eyes, riffling through his past, making sure not to touch on the things that he'd rather keep buried.

_You will find them all one day._ He remembered a woman's voice telling him. _You will find them, and they will understand what you will say, though they will not remember you. You will know when you find one of them. Listen to your heart._

Líndal's eyes snapped open and he understood the person's words. Getting up onto his feet, he walked towards Aragorn and Haldir ignoring the other elves who were eyeing him warily.

"Feh. Boku wa bakadesu.. Boku ga mae ni kizukanakatta nante shinji rarenai." Líndal sneered cockily at Haldir coming up behind Aragorn. Aragorn turned to his friend in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he hissed in frustration. Trying to persuade Haldir, and now this? What's Líndal thinking?"

"Nani?" Haldir asked in surprise, his eyes narrowing at the elf's sudden appearance.

"Anata wa boku o migi ni rikai suru koto ga dekimasu ka? Boku wa sono yuiitsu no kono shita-shita de hanasu koto gawadekiru ka gimon ni omotte iru Galadriel-sama soshite shosu no hoka hanasu?" Líndal continued, Haldir's expression changing from suspicious to shocked.

"Do ka o-?"

"kanojo ni boku-tachi o jisan shi, mitsukeru…" Líndal smirked at Haldir. "What do you say…nii-san?" he asked switching back to common tongue.

Haldir 'tsk'-ed and walked to the rest of the Fellowship. "You will follow me." He said and turned and walked off, not waiting for them to respond.

"What did you say to him? what were you talking about?" Aragorn demanded as he followed Líndal.

He just smirked. "It's surprising who you can find if you look hard enough." He said cryptically and stayed silent after that.

After walking through the forest for most part of the next day. The finally came upon the heart of the wood: Caras Galadhon. Climbing up the great staircases the spun around the trees for a fair amount of time, the finally reached the top, where they were led to face an archway and some stairs.

After a moment there on their own, two figures decended, both blonde and clad in similar robes of whites and silvery grays. The hobbits save Frodo were awe struck at the beauty of the female elf, and even the men inclined their heads. For descending the steps were the keepers of the realm, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"The enemy knows you have entered here." Celeborn said, speaking first. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." His eyes swept over the Fellowship. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell." He said, noticing the missing number in their ranks. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." he paused and added softly. "I can no longer see him from afar…"

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land…" the beautiful woman said in a soft voice, her eyes resting on Legolas. "He has fallen into Shadow." She said in a shocked voice.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame." Legolas answered her softly. "A Balrog of Morgoth… Líndal watched as shock and despair similar to what they had felt not too long ago. "for we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the things Gandalf did in life." Galadriel said, rebuking the young elf. **(A/N I imagine Legolas young by elf standards. He does have those immature moments with Gimli so….)** "We do not yet know his full purpose." She continued, her eyes resting onto the sober dwarf. "Do not let the emptiness of Kazad-Dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril." Her eyes left Gimli's and she turned to Boromir. "For in all lands. Love is now mingled…with grief." She stared at him intently for a moment, and Boromir shuddered, and dropped his gaze.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked, voicing the question that weighed down on all of their hearts. "Without Gandalf hope is lost."

Galadriel continued to speak, Líndal did not hear her voice. Instead she heard different words in his mind.

_**You have finally come, Aisuru waga ko.**_ She said softly. _**Are you pleased to find your nii-san here? He has been pestering me about this 'mysterious' language for many millennia.**_ Her gaze finally left his and switched to Frodo, as she spoke final condolences and reassurances. Then the Fellowship was dismissed to their own campgrounds to sleep.

While they prepared for sleep, a single voice began singing softly in the distance, which was slowly joined until the sad song could be heard throughout the forest.

"A lament of Gandalf." Legolas breathed, staring up at the trees around him. everyone paused what they were doing and took a moment to listen to the forlorn song that echoed around them.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you." Legolas whispered sadly. "For me. The grief is still too near…"

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks…" grumbled Sam, and the hobbit stood and improvised on the spot, but ended up sitting down frustrated that he could not come up with a decent enough verse.

And that was how the remainder of the Fellowship fell asleep, listening to the last song of their dear friend….

:-:-:-:-:

Frodo woke to the sound of quiet footfalls. He looked up to see Líndal walking silently away from the others. On an impulse he quietly got up and followed the elf, wondering where and why he was going somewhere so late at night.

Several times Frodo lost sight of Líndal, but just as he was about to turn back to the camp he heard raised voices up ahead. He could tell that one belonged to a woman, the other a man. Frodo crept closer and peeked out from behind the tree.

Líndal's back was towards him, and he was snarling angrily at the beautiful blonde elf that he now recognized as Lady Galadriel. Frodo could easily see that Líndal was tense, but also discouraged. He spoke to Lady Galadriel in an unfamiliar language, only catching one word-a name. Midoriko.

Lady Galadriel shook her head, unyielding to Líndal pleas. She spoke in the same strange tongue and Líndal visibly deflated, and seemed to grow smaller. "Inuyasha…" she began to say, but Líndal flinched away. Lady Galadriel had a heartbroken look on her face. "Inuyasha…"

Líndal glared at her, then barked something that Frodo did not understand, then brushed past her, disappearing at the other end of the clearing.

Frodo was about to leave and follow him when a voice startled him. "Will you look into the mirror?"

He turned and stepped out of the shadows, and saw Lady Galadriel look up at him, then went to fill a silver pitcher with water from a fountain within the little clearing.

"What will I see…?" he asked, cautiously making his way towards her. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. She met his gaze seriously.

"Not even the wisest can tell…" she stepped towards a stone pedestal in the centre of the clearing, and Frodo saw that there was a basin in the middle of it. "Things that were…" she continued, pouring the water into the basin, "Things that are…" she raised the pitcher, letting the water cascade down, "And some things…" the water slowed to a trickle and finally stopped. "That have yet to come to pass." She stepped away from the mirror, inviting Frodo forward.

Frodo slowly stepped up and looked into the mirror. First he saw only his face. Then ripples began to spread from the centre, revealing the faces of each of his companions. Their faces full of doubt as they looked at him, then away. He saw the Shire as it was, then as darkness fell over it. _What?_ He watched in horror as orcs invaded the Shire. Killing at will. He watched as the hobbits were enslaved, what was once green and good in the Shire turned Black and withered away. "No!" He breathed, not wanting this to be true. More ripples passed over the surface of the water, and Frodo begged it to be over, but that was not the case.

He watched as a raven-haired girl ran through a forest, desperate to get away from whatever was pursuing her. But yet, Frodo sensed that it pained the girl to run away-almost like she was abandoning something. He watched as she turned and her eyes widened in fear as a yellow light raked across her body. For a second, Frodo thought that nothing had happened, when deep cuts appeared on her body and blood seemed to explode from her body. The girl crumpled to the ground, her bow falling from her hands. he watched as a figure staggered out from the shadows of the trees. Frodo's eyes widened when he saw him. He was definitely not human, but wasn't an elf nor any type of creature he had ever heard of roaming Middle Earth either. He had long silver hair, violet eyes that stood out against the red where white should've been, two ragged purple stripes on his cheeks, and fangs. But most surprisingly: dog ears on the top of his head. Though, almost immediately after his appearance, these features faded away, his eyes turned amber against the normal white of his eyes, and the purple stripes faded away. Frodo watched as he stared at the girl's body in horror and another emotion that Frodo couldn't identify, then collapsed, silently screaming what he assumed was her name. He crawled over to her side, gently cradling her head in his lap as tears streamed down his face. The image dissolved once more, this time revealing a strange man with long dark hair and evil eyes, which morphed into a single one, which seemed to be made of flames.

Frodo tried to pull away, but the ring that was once hidden under his shirt dangled forward. It felt heavy, as if it was begging to be released and to join the Great Eye of Sauron. Frodo grabbed the ring in his fist and flung himself backwards, managing to break away from the basin.

"W-what was that?" he stammered, thoroughly shaken by the ordeal.

_That is what will come to pass…if you should fail._ Frodo heard Galadriel's voice in his mind. _The Fellowship is breaking…it has already begun._ She stared at him intently. _He will try to take it from you…you know of whom I speak._

Frodo gazed fearfully at her, knowing exactly of whom she was talking about. _If you ask it of me…_ he began, despair treaded deep within his voice,_ I will give you the One Ring._

Frodo watched as Galadriel's eyes widened at his words. "You offer it freely?" she asked, her shock easy to hear in he voice. Frodo remained silent. Conflicting emotions passed over her face, and she shut her eyes tightly for a single moment before opening them.

"Frodo…I cannot take it." She said in a quiet voice. "Before I was a bearer of a Ring of Power…I was the keeper of another object. One so powerful that it could grant any heart's desire…" She gazed sadly at Frodo from her place. "I was defeated, trying to protect it…and it was passed on to another after many years…"

Frodo looked at her, extremely confused at what was happening. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. "The vision…of that girl who died…is she the one who looked after this object after you died…?" he asked hesitantly.

The elf turned away from him, sadness etched onto her face. "That is not my story to tell, my young hobbit. A more suitable person to ask…would probably be Líndal."

Frodo opened his mouth to ask why, but Lady Galadriel held up a hand, halting the question. "You must ask yourself to find the answer." She said cryptically, gliding off deeper into the woods. "Retrace your steps…you should find him."

Frodo watched as the elf disappeared into the trees, before taking off back to the camp.

He had ran a good way back, when he stumbled on a root, and fell face first into the ground. Frodo shut his eyes tight, waiting for pain to come. But when it didn't he looked up to see Líndal holding him by his elbow, steadying the hobbit.

"What are you doing?" the elf asked, suspicion in his eyes.

"um…I…" Frodo stammered uncertainly at the awkwardness of the situation. "Lady Galadriel…she, uh…"

Líndal shook his head in exasperation and swore in the same language that Frodo had heard him speak before. "She sent you to find hear about my past directly huh…?" he muttered, sounding extremely annoyed. "Why should I?"

"I think you owe it to us brother." Líndal's head snapped up and he saw Legolas and Aragorn step out of the shadows of the trees.

Líndal laughed bitterly. "And I'm being followed around by half the fellowship because…?"

"I think that we deserve some answers Líndal." Aragorn said softly. "We're friends aren't we? Do you not trust us?"

"Of course I trust you, you dumbass. Haven't I saved your butt enough times for you to get that?" Líndal growled.

"Even I Líndal. You're like a brother to me, and yet I don't know anything about your past. If you cannot tell me, then who will you tell?" Legolas asked, sadness evident in his voice. Mithrendir had fallen, and his brother in all but blood did not trust him enough to tell him of his past? Why? Why must dark things like this plague them when they needed each other the most?

"Líndal…Lady Galadriel said…well she called you something…" Frodo began hesitantly, recovering from his surprise at the other men's appearance. "Inu-Inuyasha?"

Just as the word left his mouth Frodo felt himself being picked up roughly and pinned up against a trunk of a tree.

Frodo squeezed his eyes shut for a moment praying that no more violence would befall him. After a second he opened his eyes warily and saw Líndal's face inches away from him, his eyes speaking of his rage, despair…and fear.

"Never. Call me. By that name." he snarled, his grip tightening around the front of Frodo's shirt.

"Líndal." Aragorn growled placing a hand on Líndal shoulders. "Let go of Frodo."

Líndal stared at him for a moment, and Frodo swore that his eyes were violet…and not the normal amber colour that Frodo had come to know. Eyes that were deadly. Eyes that were cold. Eyes that wouldn't hesitate to kill.

Slowly, Líndal's grip slackened, and Frodo slid to the forest floor slowly. He looked up at Líndal warily and saw that shame and uncertainty had replaced the rage. Líndal turned abruptly and walked up to another tree and punched the trunk. So hard that there was a crater left in the bark.

"Now I really have to tell you don't I?" he grinned bitterly. "Fine. But don't expect it to be full of puppy dogs and rainbows."

* * *

><p><strong>helpful notes:<strong>

**Aisuru waga ko- beloved child**

**sama- lord (or in this case Lady) Japanese honourific**

**baka-idiot**

***also note* i'm leaving some japanese untranslated because the Fellowship doesn't understand it. :)**

**i'll probably mention it later on in the story.**

**also i'd like to say that i got the japanese off GOOGLE TRANSLATE meaning if something's incorrect i apoligize, if you tell me how to i will fix it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>there you go! hope you liked it!<strong>

**reviews are appreciated! if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!**

**-moony**


	6. Chapter the Fifth

**Oh.**

**My.**

**Aizen. [bleach reference XD]**

**i'm so sorry! DX  
>i know this took extradorniarily long. to tell you the truth i was supposed to post part of this before hand, but i reallly wanted to write a looong chapter...okay long ish...<br>but any ways, i hope you like it, and many many MANY thanks to Dragon Ashes who helped me with the first half of the chapter. Thanks soooo much for all the help and guidance through the chapter :3 -bows- you pointed out many things that i had not noticed nor have even thought about so once again thank you very much!**

**also thanks the reviewers who took the time to write a comment for the story :) **

**DarkSkye426: hee hee hee :3 consider this as a reward for ACING [is that how you spell it?] the geo test XD**

**Henxu: thanks for the review! glad you liked it!**

**KittyWillCutYou: Hope you like the rest of the chapter!**

**blackrosewitch1996: Glad you liked it! Sorry i didn't update sooner!**

**First and Last Spartan: i know" Partly the reason why i wrote this is for the sake of variety...**

**annnnnd ONWARD!**

**DISCLAIMER: i won neither of the two stories,**

* * *

><p><em>Thoughtsprevious chapter re-cap_

_"Elvish"_

**"Japanese translated into English"**

"Common tongue"

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THE FIFTH<p>

_Slowly, Líndal's grip slackened, and Frodo slid to the forest floor slowly. He looked up at Líndal warily and saw that shame and uncertainty had replaced the rage. Líndal turned abruptly and walked up to another tree and punched the trunk. So hard that there was a crater left in the bark._

_"Now I really have to tell you don't I?" he muttered, a bitter grin on his face.. "Fine. But don't expect it to be full of puppy dogs and rainbows."_

"My birth name isn't Líndal. Before I came to this world, I was known as Inuyasha. I was originally born in a world far away from here, a place that isn't too different from this. I wasn't an elf back then, I was a creature called a Hanyo-a half Youkai. Our youkai are 'demons'-though not like the orc or uruk-hai. I was born of a powerful demon and a human mother. I was hunted because of my heritage, and I sought an object of power…an object that could grant the wishes of any one's heart. Regardless of whether the intention was good or evil. I wished to become a full demon."

"I sought this object and was led to a village that was protected by a miko-a priestess. She was the keeper and guardian of the object." A nostalgic expression passed over Líndal's face. "Her name…was Kikyo."

"Did you love her?" The question fell from Frodo's lips before he could stop himself. He flinched as Líndal's head snapped towards him. But he did nothing to Frodo.

"No questions until I'm done, or I'll think twice about telling you the story." He growled. Frodo nodded vigorously and Líndal continued on with his tale.

"Kikyo was a very powerful miko. It was her duty to protect and purify the jewel, and she did. Originally, I sought to kill her, but instead…" Líndal paused.

"Instead you fell in love with her." Legolas finished.

Instead of snapping at him like he did to Frodo, Líndal just glared at him murderously, but did not say a word.

_So he did love her…_ Frodo thought. This Kikiyo…could she be the girl he saw in the mirror…?

"Together, we protected the object for some time, but she offered it to me…in exchange, I'd become human…for her." Líndal continued. "She let me think about it for some time. But we didn't know someone else had a plan…"

"Unbeknowst to me, Kikyo was harbouring a bandit who had been terribly burned by a fire. He was unable to walk or eat by himself. Kikiyo felt pity towards him, and sheltered and fed him. He went by the name Onigumo."

"Now Onigumo knew that Kikyo was the keeper of this object-this jewel…and lusted for it…and for her. His evil drew thousands of minor demons, who flocked to where he lay. In exchange for his flesh, they gave him mobility, a new body, and the power to take the jewel from Kikyo by force."

"He turned us against each other, tricking Kikyo into sealing me into a tree after fatally wounding her…while disguised as me." Aragon, Legolas and Frodo remained silent and did not prompt him to continue his tale. It was something they could all relate to.

"For fifty years I slept, sealed to the tree. But one day…I awoke. I could smell Kikyo's scent all around me, and I lusted for revenge. But instead of her, I met her reincarnation. She was actually from several hundred years in the future, but fell into a well on her family's shrine and was somehow transported to my time. With her she brought the jewel. She was the jewel's new protector.

"Originally I attacked her intending to kill her and steal the jewel. Instead, because of the powers of Kikyo's younger sister, I was bound to the girl. While I was with her, the jewel was shattered, and it's pieces scattered across the countryside. Although we were both opposed to it, we were thrown together on a quest to find all the missing shards and make the jewel whole again.

"On our journey, we gained some allies. There was a kitsune-a fox demon- who Kikyo's reincarnation adopted after his parents were killed in a fight over a shard. A monk and a demon slayer joined us later. It was the monk who told is the name of our adversary: Naraku" Líndal spat the name with disgust.

"He was the one who had cursed the monk with a hell-hole in his right hand which would slowly grow sucking up everything in its path, and eventually his body as well. He was the one who had manipulated the demon-slayer's younger brother to kill their own father as well as some of their closest friends as well as her. He was the reincarnated Onigumo.

"Our group fought him as well as several of his subordinates. But we had a final stand nontheless." Frodo watched as Líndal's eyes glazed over as he was trapped in a memory. The silence pressed down on them, but it was broken once again by Líndal.

"We fought. They died. And I ended up blacking out. I didn't know how much time had passed. I didn't know where I was. When I opened my eyes I knew I wasn't in Japan. I sat up and saw a person with long blonde hair who was wearing clothes like those worn by nobility. A circlet was placed on his head." Líndal said, his voice yet again devoid of all emotion.

_Father… _Legolas new what happened next.

"We stared at each other for several moments, and I wondered why he wasn't staring at my ears-because before, they were similar to a dog's and were on top of my head. He asked me where I came from: I responded I did not know. For some reason, I knew that he had spoken in another language that I did not know of, but yet I could still respond in the same tongue.

"Then he asked me, who I was. I did not answer. I wanted to forget. Forget my past and the pain that came with it. I was about to respond that I didn't know, but a name passed my lips :Líndal Falassion. He told me where I was, who he was, and I accompanied him back to his hall. He introduced me as 'Líndal Greenleaf'. You should know the rest of the story…" Líndal-or rather, Inuyasha finished.

Aragorn spoke up. "When we first saw Gollum, you called him another name…was it…?"

"' O hisashiburi…Onigumo'. Yes, Gollum is his reincarnated form, and an appropriate one at that." Líndal spat in disgust. "Out of all the people from my 'past' life, _he_ was one I _not_ looking forward to seeing again…"

"And Haldir, you spoke to him in that tongue as well, didn't you? When you persuaded him into bringing us here." Aragorn continued, several things clicking into place. "Who was he?"

Líndal 'keh-ed'. "He was my half-brother. I didn't expect to see that bastard reincarnated." He grumbled.

"But he was your brother!" Frodo protested, confused at Líndal's cold-heartedness to a family member. "Aren't you glad he's been reincarnated?"

"Should I be glad that the person who was constantly after my life, and hells bent in killing me just to get to my sword was reincarnated?" Líndal asked.

"What do you mean about the-"

"When the HELL did I say what you could INTERROGATE me about my whole damn past LIFE?" Líndal roared, finally losing his patience. He glared at the three murderously, his eyes flashing a dark menacing violet. "I said that I'd give you answers about my past, NOT my whole life's story. Kami help me if I really loose it around you guys." He snarled, stalking off into the darkness.

:-:-:-:-:

The following morning, the Fellowship prepared to depart from Lothlorien. Líndal remained unusually silent, and the others wondered why their friend was so quiet-save Legolas Aragorn and Frodo.

Upon Lady Galadriel's request, the Fellowship assembled in by the river that ran through the wood. Several elves aside from the two rulers of Lothlorien were present, and each of them carried a cloak and broach that was shaped like a leaf in their arms.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celeborn said. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes…" he added, looking at Boromir in particular. Then Galadriel presented each member of the Fellowship-excluding Inuyasha a gift; carefully chosen for each person. Then she dismissed them.

Soon after, the Fellowship began preparing their provisions for their journey ahead. While they loaded the boats, Inuyasha noticed that Lord Celeborn had lead Aragorn away from the group. He decided to ignore it and continued to load their supplies into the ship.

After tossing in the last pack, he stood up and rolled his shoulders. Looking around Inuyasha noticed that Galadriel was standing amongst the trees. They stared at each other for a moment and finally she beconed to him. Walking over to her, he noticed that she was holding something in her hands.

Galadriel smiled softly at Inuyasha. **"You have gone through many hardships**_…_**beloved child"** She said to him softly. There was a heavy silence, but he eventually broke it**"I'm…sorry for blaming you all this time…Midoriko-sama." **Inuyasha said, remembering to use the honorific. Galadriel's smile took on a sadder-but surprised- look. **"Do not apoligize,**_**.**_** Fate has strange ways of playing out…you will find happiness yet."** She presented him her gift. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, horror and dry humor.

**"You're. Fucking. Kidding me…"** He said staring at her gift in shock.

Galadriel laughed at his priceless expression. **"Who knows when you'll find that useful in the future."** She said, then leaned forward and whispered something else into his ear. Inuyash stared at her for a moment, then started howling with laughter, nearly collapsing to the ground as he gasped for breath. **"Oh God, I c-can't WAIT to see…that idiot's face…when I try…this…!" **he snickered between gasps of air.

Inuyasha straightened up and smiled genuinely at Galadriel. "Arigato…Midoriko-sama…

Shortly after Inuyasha returned to the group, the Fellowship found themselves taking one last look at Lothlorien. As they paddled away, they did not see the young elf maiden with dark brown hair and chocolate coloured, almond shaped, eyes.

_"Ánië, what are you looking at?" _Haldir asked coming up behind the elf. She turned and blinked slowly.

_"Nothing Haldir." _She said slowly. Haldir clapped her on the back and walked back to the other elves. Ánië stayed there by the river for a moment longer before walking back. She couldn't shake that strange feeling that she'd see those people again. And that she'd share a deep connection with them by the time her life on this land was finished. Who were those people and why did she feel so drawn to that elf with the strange golden eyes?

:-:-:-:-:

As Legolas and Inuyasha paddled, Gimli was grumbling to himself. "I have taken my worst wound at this parting…"

Inuyasha turned and arched an eyebrow at him prompting the dwarf to elaborate.

"Having looked my last upon which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." He vowed, referring to the gift that Galadriel had given to him.

"What was the gift?" Legolas asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head…she gave me three…"

Inuyasha smirked. "You're a little out of your league Gimli…" He said too quietly for the dwarf to hear. "And not to mention that she's at least a hundred years older than I was to begin with, not to mention the time she's been alive in this world…"

Legolas caught the second bit, and looked at Líndal, (he wasn't used to thinking of him as Inuyasha) with a question in his eyes, but he grinned and continued paddeling onwards.

As they continued to press forward Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Inuyasha felt a dark weight pressing upon them. They could _feel_ that someone had eyes on them…like someone was watching…hunting…with this in mind, they paddled just a bit harder.

When they made camp for a night, Inuyasha wandered a ways from the group and took out the second of his two swords. Staring at it intently, to another it would have seemed like he was having a match of wills. But after a moment, Inuyasha sheathed it.

"Anata wa boku no yona koto nakatta…eh Tensaiga…" he grumbled. Hearing loud voices he returned back to the camp, taking a break for the night…

:-:-:-:-:

The next morning, the river lead them between two great cliff faces. Recognising the description of the area, Aragorn tapped Frodo on the shoulder. "Frodo…" he said, excitement not totally absent from his voice. "The Argonath." Just as they made it around the bend, Frodo as well as the others looking in awe at the great statues.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old…my kin…" He whispered more to himself than to the others.

Legolas noticed Líndal tense. "Oto-sama…?" Líndal stared up at the statue on the left in confusion and disbelief.

After passing the statues, they landed their boats on the western shore. After unloading the boats, they made their finally camp before they would head to Mordor.

"we cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot…we approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn announced, taking the last of the items from the boat.

"Oh, yes?" Gimli asked sarcastically. "Just a simple matter of finding our wat through Emyn Muil," He said with fake enthouseasm. "An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And then it gets even better!" he said, leaning forward and ignoreing the looks that Sam and Pippin were giving him. "Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

As Gimli said this Legolas was staring intently into the woods. And he didn't like the dark feel that it was giving off. And Inuyasha noticed.

"Don't worry too much…" He murmered clapping a hand on Legolas's shoulder, smirking when he jumped in surprise. Snickering, he ignored Legolas's exasperated look as he turned and walked to Aragorn.

"We should leave now." He said quietly.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Aragorn said, turning and noting that there was still time before the sun would set.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me…" Legolas turned to look at the trees again. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Some thing draws near…I can feel it."

As they talked, Merry walked back into the camp and dumped an armful of firewood infront of Gimli who was still grumbling about Aragorn's earlier remark. Glancing around the camp he noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Frodo?" he asked no one in particular.

Turning in surprise, Aragorn realized that it was true. Scanning the camp he saw Boromir's shield was propped up against a tree, it's owner yet to be seen.

The others noticed this, but only Sam noticed that there were only six people-not seven- by the water. _Where is Líndal?_

:-:-:-:-:

Meanwhile in a different part of the forest, Inuyasha was muttering several choice curses to himself. While Legolas and Aragorn were arguing about something, he had noticed that Frodo and Boromir had disappeared to who knows where. He had tried to track them using their scent-as he had done before when he was still a hanyo-but found to his frustration that he didn't have that ablity in this life.

His head snapped to the right as he picked up raised voices up ahead. Breaking into a sprint he ran as fast as he could to the place where Boromir and Frodo were fighting.

"It should be mine! Give it to me! GIVE IT TO ME!" Inuyasha heard Boromir shout, and he stumbled as he felt a great darkness press down upon him.

_Get your ass moving bastard, get you god damn ass moving!_ Inuyasha cursed in English, Japanese _and_ Elvish as he picked himself up and continued to run towards them. Seeing Boromir sprawled on the ground, he froze.

"What. Did. You. Do." He snarled at the man. Boromir stared at him with remorse and despair in his eyes.

"What have I done? What have I done?" Boromir whimpered. "Please, Frodo…"

"KUSO!" Inuyasha swore and sprinted off towards where he hoped the hobbit had gone.

"FRODO I'M SORRY!"

:-:-:-:-:

Frodo stared at Aragorn as he approached him. "But can you protect me from yourself?" he asked him, now wary after what had happened just now with Boromir.

Aragorn looked at him in confusion, and Frodo opened his fisted hand to reveal the one ring. Aragorn's brow furrowed.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked.

Frodo stared at him warily as Aragorn walked up to him, his hand hovering over his open hand…only to close it and press it to Frodo's own chest.

"I would have gone with you to the end." The man said, looking at Frodo in the eye. They held each others' gazes for a moment more: Frodo making his final decision and Aragorn saying his silent farewell when they both heard the sounds of armour banging together and snarling. "Go Frodo." Aragorn murmered and turned to face the party of Uruk-hai..

_Good-bye Aragorn…and…thanks for everything._ The hobbit thought as he ran down the hill and into the bush.

Unsheathing his sword, Aragorn faced them down, unfazed as the first came and swung his sword at his head. Dodging easily he sassily hacked his leg off, taking all whom were foolish enough to challenge him down in one swing.

Meanwhile, Sam was wandering in the woods, looking for his friend. "Mister Frodo?" He called out. There was silence for a moment, then he whipped around as he heard the sounds of swords ringing and snarls. Panic knotted in his gut and Sam dashed off towards the camp, hoping that he would run into him. As he ran, he heard the sounds of a loud, gravely voice bellowing.

"Find the Halfling!" It snarled and Sam ran even faster. "FIND THE HALFLING!"

Aragorn was an exceptional swordsman, but even the best can be overwhelem. Jumping down from the top of the ruins. He knocked several Uruk-hai down, impaling one in the chest as it ran towards him.

"You can't do anything without getting you're ass kicked can you?" As the Uruk standing in front of him went flying into the bush and was stabbed in the gut. Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise for a second as Líndal, Legolas and Gimli ran into the clearing.

"Aragorn, Líndal go!" Legolas shouted as he killed several Uruks. Aragorn and Inuyasha each stabbed one last Uruk and sprinted back towards their camp where they knew the others were headed.

Frodo sprinted as fast as he could towards the boats. He heard a roar and stumbled, gravity pulling him down the hill as more Uruk-hai ran towards him. Just as one was about to reach him, he saw a dark blur dive and hack off its legs. Frodo used the distraction to keep running and hide.

"Frodo! Quick! Hide here!" Frodo's head snapped to the side and saw Merry and Pippin's heads pop up from behind a log. Frodo stared at them, his resolve wavering for a moment. _**Be strong Frodo…**_A familiar voice said in his mind. Inhaling, he slowly shook his head.

"What is he doing?" Pippin asked Merry who's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as several Uruk-hai ran past their hiding spots.

"He's leaving…" Merry breathed finally understanding.

Pippin's eyes widened in disbelief. "No!" He said, jumping out of their hiding spot, ignoring Merry's protests. When they did they heard roars of delight as all the Uruks in the area began streaming towards them. They both shot a look at Frodo then back at the Uruks. "Go."

"Hey you!" Merry shouted, getting their attention. "Yeah, over here!" Pippin followed his lead and they dashed off in the opposite direction.

:-:-:-:-:

"Why. Is it. that I'm. ALWAYS. Saving. Your. ASS?" Inuyasha roared as he scliced down an Uruk that was about to stab Aragorn in the back. Aragorn took a second to laugh, then became serious again and dodged the blade of another one.

"Get behind me!" Inuyasha yelled, facing off against another wave of the creatures. He gripped Tetsusaiga tightly-in this world it wasn't a rusty sword, nor its true form, but rather a kanata. "Kaze no kizu!" He shouted, summoning the Wind Scar. The Uruks howled in pain as they died, and Aragorn gazed on in bewilderment.

"What the hell-?" He started then lurched forward in worry as Líndal collapsed to his knees.

"K-kuso." Inuyasha swore. "What the hell…?"

"Aragorn!"

The ranger whipped around to see an Uruk standing behind him with his sword raised high above its head…only to see it collapse to the ground. Legolas and Gimli sprinted towards them, dealing death to their enemies left and right.

"What's wrong?" Legolas shouted as he stabbed an Uruk in the neck before whirling around and stabbing another.

Aragorn was about to answer when he heard an animal-like snarl from behind him. "I'm fine." Inuyasha panted standing on his feet. Looking at the damage he dealt he felt the frustration nag him. _I killed only twelve of them and morally wounded fifteen! What in all hells? The Wind Scar should've levelled the whole damn area!_ He thought angrily. Snarling he swung his sword slicing through an Uruk's neck.

The four of them fought as a team, watching each other's backs and killing all those foolish enough to attack. "Bring it yarou!" Inuyasha roared as three loud trumpets echoed throughout the forest.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed, whipping around towards the direction of the sound.

"Boromir!" Aragorn grunted before breaking into a sprint. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and continued hacking away at the Uruks.

:-:-:-:-:

Boromir flipped the Uruk-hai over his shoulder, then stabbed it in the gut. Grabbing the horn that hung around his chest, he blew it three times. His eyes widened in fear as more and more Uruk-hai ran towards him and the Hobbits.

"Run! Run!" He roared, pushing them ahead before turning back and stabbing another.. As he fought Boromir heard a whizzing noise. He shouted in pain as he felt something pierce his body. Gasping he collapsed to his knees. _No! No! not now! _He yelled and swung his sword desperately, staggering to his feet and stabbed another Uruk-hai.

_You're weak… _a voice whispered in his mind. Yelling in defiance, he fought on, ignoring the arrow imbedded in his chest. Looking over his shoulder he managed to see an Uruk-hai drawing his bow when he grunted and staggered back. The arrow that had been in the Uruk's bow was now in his chest. Again Boromir felt his legs collapse beneath him, the pain causing black spots to dance across his vision.

_You will cause the world to fall into shadow…. _the same voice said to him. Panting Boromir looked up and saw Merry and Pippin who's eyes were wide with

horror and glistening with tears.

_You are WEAK. _

Yelling one last time, he forced himself to stand and fight on. _I am not weak!_ The thought danced through his mind as he slashed his sword downward. Boromir's head snapped backwards as a third arrow pierced his body causing him stumble.

_You've sent them to their deaths…_

Faintly he head Merry and Pippin yeliing and through the dark haze that clouded his mind, he could see them try to fight them off only for the Uruk-hai to pick them up and carry them away. Boromir felt his body shake and saw two boots stop in front of him as other ran ahead.

_You have failed._

Boromir looked up and met the gaze of the menacing Uruk-hai as it drew its bow and pointed it straight at his skull. _This is the end…_

Suddenly Boromir saw a dark blur crash into the Uruk and knock him down. Aragorn parried his blade, and managed to stab the thing in the leg. It snarled, ripping it out of its own flesh and licked the blood off the blade before hurling it at him. Aragorn deflected it just in time. Staggering to his feet, he stabbed it in the chest as it ran towards him. It didn't even grunt in pain, rather the Uruk pulled him closer, snarling into his face the whole time just before Aragon pulled his sword out and sliced his head off. He stood there for a moment panting before he remembered the dying man.

Sprinting towards him he saw Boromir convulsing on the ground, his skin unnaturally pale.

"T-they took the little ones." He stammered, managing to get the words out.

"Stay still."

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" Boromir grabbed Aragorn's shoulder weakly. Aragorn paused and met the other man's eyes. "I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not." Aragorn's eyebrows furrowed. "I tried to take the ring from him. Forgive me." Boromir begged, barely hearing what Aragon was saying. "I did not see it. I have failed you all." He recalled the voice that was constantly in the back of his mind.

Aragorn began to say something but the words could no longer reach his ears. Boromir saw him reach for the arrow embedded over his chest. "Leave it." He choked out. "It is over."

Inuyasha panted as he stumbled upon the two of them, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Aragorn pressing Boromir's hand to his chest. His hand that still tightly clutched his sword. Legolas and Gimli followed after, becoming quiet and somber.

"I would have followed you my brother…"Boromir stammered, still clinging to life. "My Captain." Boromir struggled to fight against the blackness that was clouding his mind. "My King…"

"Heiwa, gondõru no musuko ni naru." Inuyasha said softly as the man took his last breath.

:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha watched as the canoe bearing Boromir's tumbled off the falls. He sighed angrily and looked away. He didn't like the man at all, but he still felt something strange nagging at him.

"Come on! Frodo and Sam have already reached the Eastern Shore!" Legolas exclaimed shoving the boat into the water. Aragorn looked up from where he was cleaning his blade and looked back down. Inuyasha watched as the two hobbits disappeared into the trees on the other side. "_Stay with Frodo Sam."_ He remembered telling the hobbit as Sam searched for Frodo. _"That baka is going to need you yet._"

"You mean not to follow?" Legolas asked in disbelief.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said softly.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli looked between the elf and man as they both walked forward and stood infront of him. Legolas stared at Aragorn with despair and doubt in his eyes.

Inuyasha grunted and walked over to Legolas and spun him around.

Legolas looked at him in surprise. "Wha-?"

Inuyasha pulled his fist back and socked him hard in the face. Legolas yelled in pain and surprise as Gimli and Aragorn stared at him in shock.

"Wipe that depressed look off your face baka! We're still standing aren't we?" He snapped, angry that he was so easily succumbing to his doubts."We're going to be needed elsewhere." Inuyasha said turning to Aragon.

He nodded. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn turned and walked towards the wood. Inuyasha grinned. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." He said sheathing his dagger. "Lets hunt some orc." Aragon dashed into the trees.

Inuyasha winked at Legoas and with a yell he dashed forward after Aragorn. Gimli and Legolas shared a look.

"YEEESSS!" The dwarf shouted gleefully and the two ran after Aragorn and Inuyasha.

:-:-:-:-:

Elsewhere two hobbits walked to the top of the hill and gazed out at the labyrinth of rocks that lay before them.

"Mordor." Frodo breathed. "I hope the others find a safer road."

"Strider will guide their way…and Líndal will help him." Sam said remembering what the elf had told him.

Frodo took a deep breath, remembering what he had found out about him and what Galadriel told him back in Lothlorien. "I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet Mister Frodo. We may."

Frodo smiled. "Sam." He turned to him. "I'm glad you're with me." he said just before they began walking, knowing that there would be little change that they would see the others again….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helpful notes:<strong>_

_**Baka: Idiot**_

_**"Heiwa, gondõru no musuko ni naru.": Rest in peace, son of Gondor**_

_**Kami: God**_

_**Kuso: shit**_

_**Yarou: Bastard**_

_**PLEASE NOTE: i got these translations off GOOGLE TRANSLATE. if they are incorrect, i apoligize...**_

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE: END.<strong>

**Now originally, i was supposed to break this up into three different stories, but i've decided to break it into 'parts'.**

**part one is obviously called 'I can't let you die'[explaination in upcoming chapter], but the second part [which will also begin in the next chapter] will be called "Memories of the Past"**

**Just as a warning, but i may or may not take a break from writing for a while, or i may or may not focus on another of my stories...so if this story seems to have vansihed off some of your radars, don't worry, i WILL complete it. ^^" Please tell me your thoughts about the story via a REVIEW ;) i'd really appreciate it ^^. if anyone has questions, i'd be happy to answer them.**

**See you!**

**-moonlightrurouni**


	7. MEMORIES OF THE PAST:chapter the sixth

**Hey eveyone!  
>I'd like to welcome you, and proudly present Part Two of my story titled: MEMORIES OF THE PAST<strong>

**XD**

**before you continue on and read the next chapter, i was just curious because the previous chapter has been up for a while now (a week? maybe maybe not, i'm terrible with time)but there has been a strange absence of reviews...  
>thanks to the people who DID review (KittyWillCutYou) and you'll probably find out what could be wrong with Lindal later on in the story :)<strong>

**but yeah...the abscence of review is kinda depressing TT_TT"**

**buuuut anyways, here's the first chapter of MEMORIES OF THE PAST  
>and you'll soon see why it's called that (or you should see eventually. because quite frankly, re-reading 'I can't let you die' i don't really explain why that's the title, but you'll find out by the next chapter. which is actually already done...but i don't exactly have time to post it...^^")<strong>

**well anyways...**

**ONWARD!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own inuyasha nor the lord of the rings. **

* * *

><p><em>thoughts<em>

_"Elvish"_

"Common tongue"

* * *

><p>PART TWO<p>

MEMORIES OF THE PAST: Chapter the Sixth

_We are always moving forward._

…

_Stories always progress towards the future…but we cannot forget the past_

…

_When there are things missing in the present…you will find them if you look back._

…

_just for a few moments, we will take a glance at what has happened then, and how it effects now._

…

_as well as how it will effect._

…

_the future…_

"Éomer! Wait!" A young girl called to her older brother who dashed ahead of her. He threw his head back and laughed as he sprinted onwards and tagged the gate leading towards their home.

"You'll never catch me like _that_ Éowyn!" Her brother proclaimed triumphantly as he watched his sister run as fast as she could to reach him.

Coming to a stop, Éowyn took a moment to catch her breath. "No fair! You run too fast!" she wined.

"Then you'll just have to wait 'till Papa shows you how to ride a horse! Then you'll be able to keep up with me!" Éomer declared smugly.

Éowyn stuck her tongue out at him. "Just you wait! I bet when I grow up _I'll_ be the better horse master!"

Éomer laughed. "I'll eat cousin Théodred's horse when that happens!"

Éowyn was about to respond to that challenge when a single horn blast was heard in the distance. Turning towards the noise, the two children could see a group of horse-men approaching,

"Look! Papa's back!" Éowyn cried happily jumping up and down. "Come on Éomer, let's go say hi!" she said but Éomer grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her.

Éowyn turned to him with an annoyed expression on her face, and opened her mouth to protest but stopped. Éomer had a strange look on his face. He looked confused... and scared. And Éowyn knew that Éomer was _never_ scared.

"É-Éomer, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come on, Mama's probably looking for us. Besides, if we stay here, we'll get in their way." He mumbled, pulling her back.

"But you never cared about that stuff before!" Éowyn protested as he pulled her along. Éomer just shook his head and kept pulling her along.

"Are you listening to me Éomer? Éomer!" She yelled, then became quiet as the horse-men rode past her. she looked up expectantly, looking for the smling face of her father, but did not see him.

"Papa?" she asked, gazing up at them. Amongst the helmets that were worn by the men, she recognize the one that she herself had worn for fun several times bobbing through the crowd.

"Papa!" She yanked her hand out of Éomer's and dashed towards where the horses were headed.

"Éowyn! Éowyn, wait!" Éomer yelled frantically, trying to catch up with his sister.

"Papa!" Éowyn yelled gleefully, as she burst through the throng of people that were gathered around the front door of her house.

"Éowyn! I said to wai-!" Éomer began to say then stopped suddenly. Éowyn stared at him in confusion, then turned back when she hear the sounds of a woman sobbing.

"Mama?" She asked in confusion as she watched her mother collapse to her knees in front of the stretcher that was laid on the ground. "Mama?"

Éowyn looked in bewilderment from her brother to her mother then finally at the body…the body that wore the familiar armour that she had seen countless times in her life, but now had blood splattered all over it. Éowyn stared at it in horror.

"P-Papa?"

* * *

><p><strong>hnnnn...<strong>

**I've always wondered how Eowyn's dad died...well, Theoden mentions it, but how she reacted, who was she with, what was the circumstane etc etc.**

**if anyone knows that something else happened, don't hesitate to correct me, but this is how i imagined it -shruggs-**

**Reviews are appreciated! the more reviews=sooner updates! [the button is located conviently under this piece of writing]**

**see you soon!  
>-moony<strong>


	8. MEMORIES OF THE PAST:chapter the seventh

**hello, hello, hello! w**

**First of all, i'd like to thank you all for the reviews! i really appreciate it :3 [KittyWillCutYou, Elspeth, SteffyR and SeanHick4] **

**i'd also like to thank the people who story alert-ed and fav story-ed this fic. Please tell me what you think via a review!**

**now. i'd like to address the updating times of this story. it will be my goal to update every wednesday of every second week. (giving me time to write amonst all the other stuff going on in my life...) sooo...yeah. i will see you in two wednesdays :)**

**aaaannnnddd new Bleach chapters come out every wednesday (KYAAA! :3 -fangirl scream-) so i will be on the computer anyways.**

**speaking of the newest bleach chapter...-brain implodes then dies-**

**...**

**people out there who are reading this...try to read bleach...it is freaking awesome...**

**back on topic, here's the next chapter, hope you like it, and i will explain later why inuyasha didn't revive boromir and why he was so effected by using the wind scar.**

**those who can find a hint of exactly _why_ inuyasha can't use tenseiga (hint in a previous chapter) will get a cameo in a future :3**

**please state general info (gender/preferences etc) and i will work you into the storyline ^^**

**aaaannnnndd...**

**ONWARD NOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own either**

* * *

><p>"Common tongue"<p>

_thoughts_

_"elvish"_

* * *

><p>MEMORIES OF THE PAST: Chapter the Seventh<p>

"Why Kagome? Why did you stop me?" Inuyasha yelled at the girl who lay dying in his arms. Kagome smiled up at him as her eyes began to glaze over.

"B-because," She whispered weakly, reaching up to touch his face. "I can't let you die…Inuyasha." She said, almost inaudibly. She sighed once, her smile still etched on her face.

"Kagome! Kagome! No! No! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted frantically, pulling the girl tight to his chest. "No….no!" Tears fell down his cheeks as he pressed her body to his own-the blood from several deep claw marks soaking into his kimono.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he lurched forward in panic.

"Come on, we've got to get going." Aragorn said, pulling Inuyasha to his feet.

Inuyasha shook his head, then stood to his feet as he watched Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli sprint ahead. _A dream…it was just a dream…_

:-:-:-:-:

Frodo and Sam clambered onwards, managing to make it to the top of the rocks. Looking out ahead, they could see the dark mountains in the distance and the red sky that hung above it.

"Mordor. The one place in Middle Earth we don't want to see any closer, but the one place we're trying to get to." Sam said as he stared at the mountains. "It's just where we can't get...Let's face it Mister Frodo, we're lost." He said turning to Frodo. "I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way."

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Sam. But they did." Frodo said quietly. Frodo looked towards Mordor, and his eyes widened in fear as a eye that seemed to be made of flames flashed through his mind. Frodo exhaled sharply, and clung to a rock for support.

"Mister Frodo?" Sam asked in concern. Frodo sat panting for a moment and didn't answer his question. "It's the ring isn't it." Sam looked at his friend with worry.

"It's getting heavier." Frodo said between gasps of breath.

Sam sat down as well and began rummaging through his pack. Frodo took his water skin and drank from it quickly. "What food have we got left?"

" Well, let me see…" Sam said, continuing with his search. "Ah, yes, lembas bread." He said pulling a piece wrapped in a leaf out. "And look!" He added with a smile. "More, lembas bread." Breaking a piece off, he tossed it to Frodo who accepted it with a smile.

"I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this elvish stuff. It's not too bad."

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Sam." Frodo said with a smile.

Sam shrugged and looked back up at the sky. "Those rain clouds might."

:-:-:-:-:

After dealing with rain the whole night, the two hobbits struggled as they trudged through the maze of rocks.

"Is it just me or does this place look familiar?" Sam grumbled to himself.

Frodo gazed around tiredly. "It's because we've been here before. We're going in circles."

Sam sighed in agreement then wrinkled his nose. "What's that stink? I warrant that there's a bog nearby. Can you smell it?"

Frodo walked up beside him, inhaling deeply. "I can smell it." He confirmed, remembering about who was following him, and how it was connected to Líndal.

"We're not alone."

That night, just after the hobbits made camp, Frodo could hear a faint rustling noise coming from above them. Feinting sleep, he and Sam waited patiently.

"The thieves. The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where is it?" A voice hissed, gradually becoming louder as the person or thing got closer. "They stole it from us! My precious. Curse them, we hates them! It's ours, it is, and we wants it!" by then the voice was hovering just above their heads.

_Now!_

With a yell Frodo and Sam sprang up and grabbed the thing by its arms, yanking it down as it screamed. The thing snarled as it whipped it's head around scanning the campsite. Seeing the ring that hang around Frodo's neck, its eyes widened for a split second before it lunged at him and the two of them scuffled as they tried to fight for it. Chaos ensued, and some how it somehow managed to get Sam in a reverse chokehold. Unsheathing Sting Frodo stuck the blade just under its chin, and glared at it menacingly.

"This is Sting." Frodo said softly. "You've seen it before haven't you, Gollum?" Gollum glared at him and tightened his grip around Sam.

"Release him or I'll cut your throat." Frodo threatened. Slowly, Gollum's grip slackened and Sam scrambled out of his grasp. Frodo stared him down for a moment when Gollum's face seemed to distort and he wailed in a high and loud voice.

:-:-:-:-:

Gollum howled as the two hobbits walked onwards with great annoyance. "It burns! It burns us!" He shrieked, as he stumbled after them, tugging at the rope that Sam had tied around his neck. "It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us!" He begged as Sam yanked him along.

"Quiet you!" He yelled angrily. Frodo stared at Sam in mild confusion. He could swear that there was a red thing throbbing on the side of Sam's head.

"It's hopeless. Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket!" Sam said in frustration. "Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"No!" Gollum's head snapped up, his eyes wide with fear. "That would kill us! Kill us!"

"It's no more than you deserve!"

Frodo watched Gollum wither on the ground and felt something stabbing at him. "Maybe he does deserve to die." He said more to himself than to Sam. "But now that I see him, I do pity him."

"We be nice to them if they be nice to us." Gollum promised. "Take it off us." He begged, tugging again on the rope. Frodo and Sam looked down at him with disbelief in their eyes. "We swears to do what you wants."

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Frodo snapped.

"We swears to serve the master of the precious." Gollum vowed with begging eyes. "We will swear on…" He looked around nervously then an anime styled light bulb popped up over his head. (Frodo and Sam just sweat-dropped) "On the precious! Gollum! Gollum!" He said in a voice similar to the sound a cat makes when hacking up a hair-ball.

"The ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word."

"Yes…" Gollum whispered, crawling forward. "On the precious…on the precious."

"I don't believe you!" Sam roared, stepping forward. Gollum yelped in panic and scrambled away, only to be yanked violently back by the rope on his neck.

"Get down!" Sam shouted angrily, "I said, down!"

"Sam!" Frodo yelled, stopping him.

"He's trying to trick us! If we let him go., he'll throttle us in our sleep."

Frodo looked at Gollum who was gasping in pain as he clutched his throat. That stabbing feeling came back to him. Stepping forward, he looked down at Gollum.

"You know the way to Mordor." He said.

"Yes." Gollum said hesitantly. Frodo bent down and looked Gollum straight in the eye.

"You've been there before."

"Yes…"

Frodo took the rope that hung around his neck and pulled it off, much to Gollum's surprise. "You will lead us to the Black Gate."

* * *

><p><strong>harumph...<strong>

**this is kinda short...**

**i will work on the next chapter to make it longer...**

**well, anyways, tell me what you think.**

**so please..REVIEW! :)**

**-moony**


	9. MEMORIES OF THE PAST:chapter the eighth

**I'M SO SORRYYYYY! \()/ -flails arms around-**

**i KNOW that i said that i'd update yesterday but i didn't, but i HAD the chapter finished, but i didn't have a chance to post it because technology kinda hates me and i KNEW that i should've taken that tech course but NOOOOOOOOOO...**

**-sigh- someone hates my life... TT_TT**

**aaaannny ways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it :3**

**...**

**awww Aizen and ye gawds above i forgot (too lazy) to spell check it...-grumble-**

**please ignore my spelling fails.**

**nooooowwwwww: ONWARD!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own either.**

**p.s there's some 'not canon' in this chapter! -cues baloons and trumpets- yay! and if all goes well, there will be more 'not canon' in the next one too :3. and if anyone can guess what i'm refering to closer to the end of the chapter (CONTEST TIME! LETS PLAY:WHO'S REINCARNATION!XD -halloween sugar rush that i will be regretting later because i am going to have a sore throat...), kudos to you, and if you guess right i will incorperate you into the plot and you twill have a cameo :3 -spwee!-**

**well anyways... 3 yeah.**

**OH! and thanks to SteffyR (hell YES i remember Gullom XD) Elspeth (Explaination in next chapter HOPEFULLY ^^") annnnnddd yeah. if i forgot someone i'm sorry "**

**and if there are any people who are out there in cyberspace who are reading this and enjoy the story but haven't dropped a review thanks for reading it, please drop a review.**

**i like reviews, almost as much as chocolate 3 but yeah off topic, WAAAAAYYY off topic...**

**...**

**i should really stop eating candy...**

* * *

><p>"Common Tongue"<p>

_"Elvish"_

_thoughts_

_thoughts in Japanese _

* * *

><p>MEMORIES OF THE PAST: Chapter the Eighth<p>

"Merry!" Pippin whispered as he jostled around. The Uruk-hai had carried them for several days now, their arms bound around the Uruk-hai's neck. Pippin was still conscious and otherwise fine but Merry had blood running down his face, and seemed to be unconscious. "Merry!"

Up ahead the Uruk's came to a stop. Pippin could hear them arguing about something, but he was terrified that Merry was going to be sick or something.

"Merry!" Pippin said in a panic. "Merry! Wake up!" Glancing around frantically, he noticed an Uruk-hai drinking from a water skin.

Screwing up his courage, he turned to an Uruk, "My friend is sick. He needs water. Please." He begged as it leaned forward and growled in curiosity.

"Sick, is he?" Their leader asked overhearing their conversation, "Give him some medicine boys!" The others around them roared in agreement, and upturned a water skin into Merry mouth. Pippin felt a second of relief, then horror and disgust washed over him as he watched the dark reddish-brown liquid pour down Merry's throat.

"Stop it!" Pippin protested as Merry chocked and gagged.

"Can't take his draught!" The head Uruk crowed.

"Leave him alone!"

"Why?" He demanded, leering at Pippin. "You want some?" Pippin's head snapped towards him in surprise. Seeing the fear in his eyes, the Uruk smiled evilly. "Then keep your mouth _shut_."

As he turned to leave, Pippin saw Merry's eyes open. "Merry!"

Glancing at him, Merry nodded. "Hello, Pip." Pippin stared at him with worry in his eyes.

"You're hurt."

Merry smiled. "It was just an act."

"An act?"

"See? I fooled you too." Merry chuckled. "Don't worry about me Pippin." He added with a smile that Pippin hesitantly returned.

"What is it? What do you smell?"

"Man-flesh."

Pippin's head snapped towards the sound of that conversation.

"They've picked up our trail!"

The gears in Pippin's head started turning, several thing clicking into place. "Aragon" he breathed.

"Let's move!" The Uruk's broke into a run. Pippin-with a spur of the moment idea- grabbed the leaf shaped broach around his neck, and managed to tug it off from the cloak with his teeth. Looking around, he spat it onto the ground. All that was left was to pray that the others would find it, and hope for the best.

:-:-:-:-:

Aragorn closed his eyes in concentration, his ear pressed against the rock. "Their pace has quickened." He mumbled to himself, before opening his eyes and rising to his feet. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" He shouted the last part over his shoulder and he sprinted on ahead.

"Baka! I already told you that I could track them easily enough, even without you looking at things that aren't even there." Inuyasha grumbled as he ran after him.

Legolas rolled his eyes at his comment. Before he would've said something about how strangely Líndal-or Inuyasha-was behaving, but after that revelation…well let's just say that a lot of thing made more sense to him.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas shouted over his shoulder at the dwarf who was lagging behind them.

Panting and leaning heavily on his axe the dwarf grumbled to himself. "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

"Taidana dowafu! If you have energy to speak, keep running!" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder

"IS THAT AN INSULT YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING ELF?"

Inuyasha smirked as the dwarf ran after them with renewed enthusiasm and sprinted ahead of Aragorn, relishing the feeling of his muscles working hard and the sweat forming on his brow.

As he ran, something ahead on the ground glinted in the sunlight. Inuyasha ran towards it in confusion –what the hell shone like that out here in the middle of nowhere?- but his eyes widened when he saw what was on the ground. "Aragorn!"

Aragorn ran up to him and bent down, gently picking up the leaf shaped broach. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He breathed.

Legolas looked at if over his shoulder. "They may yet be alive…"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Move your asses bastards!" Inuyasha yelled, sprinting ahead once again.

Aragorn ran after the elf, and Legolas turned as well when he heard the sound of armour banging together behind him. "Come on Gimli! We're gaining on them!"

Panting the dwarf picked himself up, "I'm wasted on cross-counrty. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

Just after he said this, Gimli heard a faint shout from ahead of him."Less talking, more running baka taidana dowafu!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU INSOLENT ELF?'

Up ahead, Inuyasha came to a stop and took in the vast land littered with rocks that lay before him.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords." Aragorn came to a stop beside Inuyasha. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Continuing to run, Legolas and Inuyasha quickly over took the two others-you know, badass elf stamina and amazingness and all that-and stared out into the distance looking for the group of Uruks.

"Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard."

The information clicked in Aragorn's mind. _Saruman…_

:-:-:-:-:

Within his tower, Saruman stood with his hand hovering over the palantir. Pride radiated off him, and through the palantir, he conversed with the Great Eye. In the palantir, he saw countless amounts of orcs, all of them marching towards the tower. _Together, my Lord Sauron…we shall rule this Middle-Earth_.

_My…child…where is he…? Where is Hakudoshi…?_ The voice of Sauron echoed through Saruman's mind. _What news…do you have…from my child?_

_Grima is ensuring our control over Theoden holds, my lord_. Saruman answered.

_Sama… Do not address me …as 'Lord'… Saruman. You know that I am not from this land... You know I have powers beyond your… imagination. Address me properly!_

Saruman flinched as a heavy weight began pushing down on his mind. _Yes. Yes Naraku-sama…_

:-:-:-:-:

Déorhild's brown hair whipped around her face as she ran out of their house in a panic. "Freda! Freda come on!" She pulled her little sister along. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes she saw the wild men running towards them. Fear stabbed her at her heart.

"Déorhild! Come! Where is Freda?" Their mother called out frantically to her.

"Here!" Déorhild shouted, pulling the girl behind her.

"Ėothain! You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two." Their mother said frantically, giving Ėothain a leg up onto their horse.

"Papa says Ėothain must not ride Garuf. He is too big for him!" Freida protested as Déorhild picked her up and sat her infront of her brother.

"Listen to me. You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?" their mother demanded as Déorhild quickly made last minute checks on the buckles of the saddle.

"Yes mama." Ėothan said, fear causing his voice to waver.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to go, Mama." Freda cried, leaning down and reaching for their mother.

"Freda, I will find you there." Their mother vowed, clutching Freda's face between her hands.

Déorhild looked around the corner and her eyes widened in fear as the wild men came close enough for her to see their faces. "Mother!"

"Quickly!" Their mother urged Garuf onward.

"Mother run!" Déorhild screamed, pulling her forward. Looking around frantically, she spotted her fiancé. "Dernfara! Dernfara!" She yelled frantically.

His face widened in fear as he saw her and her mother. "Déorhild what are you doing?" he demanded, his brown eyes wide with fright.

"Take my mother and go! I am going to follow my siblings!" She yelled, sprinting off after them. "Hurry!"

Déorhild ran after her brother and sister, tears streaming down her face as the village that she loved with all her heart disappear into flames. Déorhild crumpled to the ground, her breath hitching in her throat as the birthmark on her back throbbed. Squeezing her eyes shut, she saw images of a great wooden fortress with corpses scattered around it. She saw a man covered in strange full body armour fall to the ground, blood covering his body, and finally a young boy with dark hair and Ėothain's face, his body pierced with several arrows, and him begging her to stay with him. All of these things flashed through her mind.

"Déorhild!"

Hearing her name, Déorhild, looked up and saw her siblings. Scrambling to her feet, Déorhild ran towards them.

"Are you okay?" She asked, searching their faces for any sign of injury. Freda and Ėothain nodded hesitantly.

"Come on then. I'll run beside you." Déorhild said, taking a deep breath.

"Déo, where are we going?" Freda asked, her eyes red from her tears.

"Didn't you hear Mother? We're going to Edoras."

:-:-:-:-:

Seeing the dead bodies littered all around him, fear stabbed cold and fierce into Ėomer's heart. "Theodred…" he breathed. "Find the king's son!"

Dismounting from their horses, Ėomer and his men walked around, checking the bodies that laid hewn around them in the rain.

"Mordor will pay for this." One of the men spat angrily.

"These Orcs are not from Mordor." Ėomer said with contempt, rolling an Orc over with his boot, and glared down at the white hand that stood out against the black metal.

"My Lord Ėomer, over here!" someone shouted, supporting a body by the river.

Running towards him, he sound the body of his cousin, bleeding and battered…and his chest rising up and down. "He's alive."

:-:-:-:-:

A lady dressed in a beautiful green gown ran frantically up the stone steps that led to the Golden Hall. She burst through the doorway into the room and she rushed to the bed where her brother was sitting beside her cousin.

"Thėodred." She whispered, only to have his head move slightly and for his eyelids to flutter once. The lady's eyes hardened when she say the blood encrusted on the left side of his face and she lifted the cloth covering his chest wound. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes in disgust. She turned to her brother who only looked at her darkly.

Her brother stood up and walked out of the room, and she swiftly followed. Walking out of the room, they went to the main hall of the Meduseld. There in the throne sat a grizzled old man, with glassy eyes.

"Your son is badly wounded my Lord." Éowyn said softly to her uncle and King. She then retreated back to stand beside her brother.

"He was ambushed by Orcs." Éomer said, waiting for a response from his uncle. The King said nothing. Éomer felt his temper flare. "If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force."

"That is a lie." A man with dark, black hair, unnaturally pale skin and strange piercing eyes stepped out from the shadows. Éomer resisted the urge to wring his neck. "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally." He said, walking towards the ailing king, and he went and knelt beside him.

"Grima…" The king breathed. "Grima…"

Éomer spoke up. "Orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orcs bearing the White Hand of Saruman." He added darkly, dropping the helmet at his uncle's feet for emphasis.

Grima's eyes went from the floor, to Éowyn and then back at the helmet. "Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind?" He asked softly, turning back to the King. "Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent…your warmongering." Grima glared at Éomer angrily.

"Warmongering?" Éomer repeated in disbelief. Lunging forward, he grabbed Grima's face and pushed him up against a pillar. "How long is it since Saruman bought you?" He demanded quietly. "What was the promised price, Grima?" Éomer spat angrily. "When all the Men are dead, you will take your share of the treasure?" Grima's wide eyes flitted from Éomer's face to somewhere over his shoulder. Looking back in confusion, he followed Grima's gaze which fell upon Éowyn. Sensing their eyes, she stopped and glanced at them. Grima's gaze was pleading, but Éowyn turned and walked away.

Éomer tightened his grip on Grima's neck. "Too long have you watched my sister. Too long have you haunted her steps." He hissed. Éomer wanted to rip him apart. Tear apart his body, limb from limb. Éomer's gaze seemed to become tinted in red, and he swore he could hear a wolf howl in the distance. Sensing people coming up from behind him, he turned as several men came up to him, grabbing his shoulders, forcing his hand away from Grima's neck.

"You see much, Éomer, son of Éomund. Too much." Grima said darkly. Éomer was about to say something, when a fist collided into his stomach and he shouted in surprise and pain. "You are banished forthwith from the kingdom if Rohan, and all its domains under pain of death." Grima continued, as Éomer shouted and struggled against the men that were forcing him back.

"You have no authority here. Your words mean nothing!" he snarled, then grunted as another punch connected with his gut.

"This order does not come from me. It comes from the King. He signed it this morning." Grima said, opening the parchment with the King's signeature on it with flourish. Éomer looked at the paper and shouted in fury as the guards pulled him back.

* * *

><p><strong>helpful notes of life:<strong>

**Taidana dowafu: lazy dwarf**

**baka: idiot**

**-Sama: japanese honourific. means "Lord"**

* * *

><p><strong>Eomer's banished :'(<strong>

**and i also would like to add if anyone can guess who Hakudoshi is in the story (WEEEELCOME BACK TO: WHO'S REINCARNATION! - ahhh the crazinesss of me on a sugar rush... -dazed look into distance-) good job, you will also make a cameo.**

**but in order to tell me your guesses my dear readers, you will just have to REVIEW (if you please XP)**

**see you in two wednesdays!**

**-moony**


	10. MEMORIES OF THE PAST:chapter the ninth

MEMORIES OF THE PAST: Chapter the Nineth

**GOMEN NESAI!**

**okay, i KNOW that i promised that i'd update every two weeks, and i KNOW that this is WAY overdue, but i was sick for two weeks, and had a culminating, AND two unit tests to worry about, so i couldn't update or write DX  
>but here's the next chapter, so updating will now return back to normal (hopefully. -crosses fingers-)<strong>

**So anyways, i'm almost a hundred percent sure that i'll be able to put out another chapter by christmas, so you can expect something to pop up...sometime... -sheepish look-**

**well, anyways, i hope you like it, and -drum roll- NON-CANON SUFF WITHIN! XD**

**i was really happy how it turned out, so i hope you like it too. Reviews are loved, and if i get enough i will update faster!  
>so anyways:<strong>

**ONWARD!**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>HELPFUL NOTES:<strong>

"Common tongue"

_thoughts_

_"Elvish"_

* * *

><p>"My lord Éomer."<p>

Éomer looked up to see one of the scouts, Cerol riding towards him. "We have spotted a party of Uruk-hai making camp at the edge of Fangorn Forest."

"I see. Tell the men to be ready. It will be their death day this night." Éomer, laying a hand on his sword that hung beside him. His uncle's mind was poisoned. Saruman in control and that Worm reaping benefits as well? Éomer couldn't stand it. Untamed anger boiled in his chest. He would not stand for it. He was banished yes, but that did not stop him from finding every man who was truly loyal to Rohan and rallying them to attack the filth running through his country.

Éomer respected his uncle, loved him like a father. But he couldn't stand the weakness that had corrupted his uncle's mind. The world was made of the hunters and the hunted. If you were at the top, it was your _job_ to stay there-to stay the Alpha. Éomer knew that he wasn't weak. He knew that if the world was the way it should be, _he _should challenge his uncle for the position of Alpha and-

Éomer growled low under his breath, then stopped abruptly. Alpha? Hunters? Hunted? What was he thinking?

Shaking his head to clear it, he squeezed his legs together, signalling his horse Éohild to trot towards the group.

"My lord, will we be attacking now?" Cerol asked, stroking his bow fondly. Éomer couldn't resist smirking. Cerol was a gentle, fun loving and kind man, but on the battle field he was a demon. He was one of the only people that Éomer knew who could shoot an arrow backwards while riding his steed.

"Yes. But listen first. We will devide into to two groups: one will follow me, the other with Cerol. According to what you have told me, they are not expecting an attack." He said, addressing their company. "They are camped at the edge of Fangorn Forest. In our separate groups, we will charge on opposite sides. There will be nowhere for them to run."

Cerol smiled, bloodlust clear in his eyes. "Excellent. Come now, you lot." He said nodding at half the men. "Follow me. Rest of you, with Lord Éomer."

After dividing into their groups, the horse-men rode towards their pray. Seeing their fire, Éomer felt a shiver run up his spine as the adrenalin began pumping in his veins. It was quiet. They could easily hear the Orcs arguing about something, (what, Éomer didn't have the faintest idea…and he didn't care…at all…) and he could even hear the growling sound of-

Growling sound?

Éomer looked down and he nearly shouted in surprise. Standing among the horses were a no fewer than a six Wargs-great wolves the size of horses. The men noticed as well, and several archers had already knocked their bows and were aiming at the wolves heads.

Éomer raised his hand and shook his head frantically, signalling them not to kill the wolves. His men looked at him in disbelief, but Éomer just stared down at the two wargs that flanked Éohild. The one on his right side had gray fur and a black tuft of it at the top of its head. The second, on his right, had pale white fur that stuck up strangely along his (his? Éomer had a feeling that these two Wargs were male) back.

"Do not kill them. If you do, you will have _me_ to deal with later." He warned quietly. "Now, GO!" He hissed, throwing his spear at an Orc that had separated its self form the group.

Unsheathing his sword, Éomer spurred Éohild onwards, as the Wargs ran eagerly ahead. Caos ensued as they stormed into the camp, the Wargs howling, and the Orcs screams adding to it.

"The wolves! Do not kill the wolves!" Éomer shouted at the others who were unaware of the wolve's alliance to them. Merely swinging his sword as he passed a running Orc. Mere minutes passed, and all that was left of the Orcs was a scattered pile of corpses.

"Éomer! What is the meaning of this? Wargs?" Cerol rode up to him fuming. "And we're NOT supposed to kill them? They _work_ for the orcs!"

"Not these ones. They work for me."

Cerol scoffed. "You? Why you?"

Éomer smiled as the two Wargs that had flanked him earlier came back up to his side, "Because I am the Alpha."

Cerol gritted his teeth, and the men whispered restlessly.

"They will not attack. They are not permitted to harm you or your horses. Make sure the rest of the pack knows as well." This last part Éomer directed to the Warg on his right. "You shall be Derngar: Secret-spear." He said addressing the gray Warg. "And you shall be Dernhelm: Secret-protection." He said, naming the pale white wolf.

"Éomer! Are you barking mad?"

The man in question laughed, throwing his head back to the moonlit sky. "Nay. I am but relishing in the prospects of a promising future."

:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha looked up at the sky warily. Dawn was breaking. And it was bleeding across the sky. Bleeding red. _How joyous. If Miroku were here, he could find us a village and 'banish' a demon hovering over the richest house in the area, scamming them into believing that the red sun is a 'terrible omen'._

As if on cue, Legolas paused and looked up at the sky. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." He said quietly, before turning and running after the others.

Aragorn paused, and knelt, fingering the dust at the ground. As he was standing up, a neigh rang out from somewhere in the distance. Glancing back at the others, he waved his hand forward and they ran for cover behind some boulders of rock. Inuyasha felt his ears perk up as the rumbling of hoves reached his ears.

As the noise reached it's peak, several dozens of horses came riding past, several bearing the banners of Rohan. Aragorn, Legolas and Inuyasha shared a look, and they stood and walked back out in the open.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn shouted, "What news from the Mark?" As he said this, the riders turned, their horses cantering towards them until they formed a tight circle around the four of them. Aragorn raised his hands in peace as they all pointed their spears at them.

From the back of the group a man rode up to them, his face partially obscured by his helmet. "What business do two Elves, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He demanded. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said, looking up at the man.

The man glared at him. Passing his spear off to one of his subordinates, he dismounted his horse and walked until he stood right in front of the Dwarf. "I would cut of your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He treatened.

Legolas whipped an arrow out from his quiver and knocked his bow, aiming the arrow at the man's head. "You would die before your stroke fell." Around them spears pressed in deeper. Aragorn reached out to grab Legolas's arm, but Inuyasha beat him to it.

"Baka. Why the hell are you getting worked up for Chibi-chan? You're supposed to be the damn pacifist of the two of us." Inuyasha growled. Meanwhile, Aragorn stepped in front of the two elves while Gimli continued looked between the both of them.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and…" Aragon paused and glanced at the second elf. Inuyasha just smirked and looked the other way. _Keh. Let him figure out what to call me._ He thought.

"Líndal…Wanderer of the Worlds." He added, recalling the title that Haldir had given him. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

The man stayed silent for a moment. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He said, reaching up to remove his helmet. "Not even his own kin." As he said this, the men surrounding him raised their spears, giving the four of them breathing space.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands." He said. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged worried looks. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished." He paused and leaned towards Aragorn. "The While Wizard is cunning." He said in a low and dangerous voice. "He walks here and there they say…as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." He finished, glaring at Legolas.

"Yarou, you accuse us of being spies?" Inuyasha demanded, his temper getting the better of him (per usual). "Get your head out of the clouds you scrawny wolf!"

Éomer glared at him. "Kisama." He snarled.

"Your horses, your men, and _you_. You all absolutely _reek_ of wolf. Don't tell me you're boke in this life too." Inuyasha growled into his ear.

Éomer looked like he was about to stab Inuyasha, when Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "We are not spies." He said, glaring at Inuyasha. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

Éomer blinked. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

"They would be small." Aragorn clarified. "Only children to your eyes."

Éomer took a deep breath, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He said, pointing at a plume of smoke rising in the distance.

Gimli blinked in disbelief. "Dead?"

Éomer nodded. "I am sorry." He glanced at them from the corner of his eyes, then whistled. "Hasufel, Arod, Elfwyn." He called as three horses, one brown, one white, and one a creamy colour with black socks and a black diamond shaped star on its forehead walked up to them. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He looked at them all. "Farewell."

"Scrawny wolf." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as Éomer mounted his horse. The man glared down at him.

"Mangy dog." He spat, putting his helmet back on. He then turned to Aragorn. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He growled the last part, looking around them. Turning over his shoulder he shouted. "We ride north!"

The group watched as the horse men rode off. Inuyasha glanced at the horse that stood beside him. Raising a hand, he touched the black star and rubbed it absently. The horse nickered. "Imaimashi okami wa, kare ga hottoshottoda to kangaete iru…" he grumbled, pressing his own forehead against the horse's.

The horse bobbed it's head and nickered, its eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief. Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Omoshiroi uma." He smirked then walked to the side and mounted the horse.

:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha's lip curled in disgust and grudging approval as he regarded the severed head run through with a spear. Even though Éomer had told them they had burned the bodies in the night the pile still smoked. Dismounting along with the others, he stood to the side, scanning the area.

Picking through the pile, Gimli noticed an elegant entertwined shape amidst the burned bodies. "It's one of them wee belts." He whispered quietly.

The three others stared at him in horror for a moment. Legolas's gaze fell to the ground, and he began murmering elvish under his breath. Inuyasha's brows furrowed, and he took a deep breath in through his nose. Aragorn stared at the three of them and yelled in frustration, kicking a stray helmet that happened to be by his foot.

"We failed them." Gimli said quietly.

"Urusai! Baka! I'm thinking here!"

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli looked at Inuyasha in shock, as croutched down on to the ground sniffing around. "That damn _stench_ isn't helping either."

Legolas looked at him in confusion. "What are you saying?"

Inuyasha stood up and stretched. "What I'm saying is that their scent is still here. Sure it isn't recent, but _it's still here_. Burning something causes whatever it is to loose it's original scent, but if they dragged the bodies into that pile, they'd leave a scent trail leading towards is. Merry and Pippin's scent is here-damn hard to pick up because of all the other scents that are more recent overlaying it-but it doesn't go anywhere near that pile of bodies."

Aragon moved his gaze from the elf to the ground beside him. "A hobbit lay here." He said, years of tracking coming to the front of his mind. "And then the other." He murmered to himself, touching the ground in front of him.

"They crawled." He said, moving along with the tracks. "Their hands were bound." Inuyasha stepped forward and picked something off the ground.

"Their bonds were cut." He breathed, connecting the two ends of the rope.

Aragon stood, and walked quickly, still following the tracks. "They ran over here. They were followed." Aragon added, imagining what could've happened. "The tracks lead away from the battle." Reaching the end of the trail, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Inuyasha looked up at the dark trees looming overhead. "Into Fangorn Forest.

"Fangorn?" Gimli breathed. "What madness drove them in there?"

:-:-:-:-:

Glancing around, Éowyn slipped through the hallway quiet as a ghost. No one was in the area at the time-certainly not anyone who'd be looking for her at this time.

Coming upon the last door on the left, she slipped inside, mindful to close the door quietly behind her.

Swords, shields, axes, bows and other weapons lined the walls. The armoury was as tidy and organized as usual: close combat weapons on the right, long range weaponry on the left, shields and armour at the back. She allowed herself a slight smile of satisfaction, as she was the one who managed to nag her bro-Éowyn took in a sharp breath of air and shook her head to clear it.

"Not now Éowyn. Focus." She hissed to herself, making her way to the left side of the room. Scanning the walls, she finally found what she was looking for. Reaching up, she plucked the bow made of ash off its spot on the wall. Caressing it gently, she regarded it reverently. Traditional motifs decorated it, twining around and around the bow until it ended at the top as a horse's head.

Quickly grabbing a quiver, she ran outside, keeping in mind to stay unseen. Making it outside, Éowyn made her way to the shooting range. Hesitantly, she stood in front of one of the targets, and knocked an arrow into her bow. She pulled the arrow back, and was about to release it when she paused uncertainly. Archery was never her forte-Éomer was a swordsman, and since it was her dream to best him one day, she too had trained in the art of the sword…behind everyone's back. Even her brother's.

Éowyn felt tears threaten to spill from her eyes as she thought about the time when she had revieved the news. _Banished! My brother, Éomer son of Éomund, nephew of the King. Banished?_ Éowyn didn't believe it for a second. She didn't blame her uncle. It was that damned wizard Saruman who was to blame. Saruman and that _snake_. Éowyn's lip curled up in anger just thinking about it. Just as her anger reached it's peak, she released the arrow. Flying true, it embedded itself into the center of the target.

One after the other, Éowyn fired off arrows at the target, releasing a little bit of her anger about her uncle's situation, frustration over her brother's banishment, fear for her cousin's life and her burning _hatred_ for Grima Wormtongue and Saruman the White. Starting when she realized that she had used up all her arrow, she looked up at the target, mildly curious and hesitant to see how many had met their mark when her mouth dropped open in surprise.

Dozens of wood splinters seemed to jut out from the centre of the target, and right in the middle of them was a single whole arrow. When Éowyn was shooting, she did not realize it…but she hit the bull's eye every single time-snapping each previous arrow in half.

Pride bubbled up in her chest and she laughed happily, then stopped sharply. Whipping around, she scanned the area. She swore that she had heard something…_felt_ someone's eyes on her for a split second. Éowyn picked up the bow and walked away slowly, keeping an eye on her surroundings. She was sure she hadn't imagined it…someone, or something was watching her. She just didn't know what.

From the shadows of the Golden Hall, a tall dark hair man with no eyebrows watched her. In suspicion, in curiosity…and in longing…

* * *

><p><strong>HELPFUL NOTES:<strong>

**chibi-midget, shorty.**

**-chan - japanese honourific usually used when addressing girls. In this case, it can be taken as teasing and insulting because it is being used when refering to Gimli and how short he is. **

**Yarou- bastard**

**kisama-really rude way of saying 'you'. [bastard]**

**boke-stupid, dumb**

**Imaimashi okami wa, kare ga hottoshottoda to kangaete iru - That wolf thinks that he is such a hot shot... [okay, to be perfectly honest, i forgot what i wrote here. but the translation that is there is pretty accurate...]**

**Omoshiroi uma- funny horse**

**urusai-shut up**

**baka-idiot**

* * *

><p><strong>taaaadaaa!<strong>

**keep in mind that i use Google Translate for the Japanese, so if it's wrong i apoligize, if you know how to please tell me, and i will correct it.**

**anyways, hope you like, and please REVIEW!**

**:)**

**-moony**


	11. MEMORIES OF THE PAST:chapter the tenth

**-hides-**

**I tried...i swear i tried to post it. But noooo i loose my freaking usb key over the holidays, meaning i lost basically EVERYTHING that i had written for this story and others TT_TT ****but on the bright side, there's a omake part at the end of the chapter :3 it's the christmas one that i wrote, but i'll include it anyways...please excuse the lateness :S **

**aaannnyways, i hope that everyone had a good Christmas and New Years, and that you like this chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own either**

* * *

><p><strong>HELPFUL NOTES:<strong>

"Common Tongue"

* * *

><p><strong><span>MEMORIES<span>_ OF THE PAST: Chapter the Tenth_**

Whiping off a dark liquid off a leaf a nearby bush, Gimli stuck his finger into his mouth, but immediately spat it out. "Orc blood." He growled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and tried not to gag. _Yes Gimli. It's perfectly safe and reasonable for one to coat one's finger in an unknown substance and then put it into your mouth. Very smart. BAKA!_ He thought, his eye twitching slightly as he followed after Aragon who was jogging ahead.

Crouching down, he touched the strange marks in the forest floor."These are strange tracks." He murmered quietly to himself. He had never seen anything like them before. They were as large as an Oliphaunt track, yet looked like someone had pressed a pile of branches into the forest floor.

Gimli walked towards them, his axe waving about. "The air is so close in here…"

"This forest is old. Very old." Legolas breathed. "Full of memory…and anger." As he said this, a great rumbling echoed around them and Gimli grunted in surprise, grasping his axe tightly in his hands and swinging around frantically.

"The trees are speaking to each other."

Turning around, Aragorn saw his friend looking around in a moderate panic. "Gimli!" He hissed. The Dwarf paused, still holding his axe high. "Lower your axe!" He said as he waved his arm down, signalling for the Dwarf to lower the weapon.

"They have feelings my friend." Legolas added. "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees. Teaching them to speak."

The Dwarf looked at the elf sceptically. "Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Aside from the consistency of squirrel droppings?"

Inuyasha smirked, crouching down by the strange print. "Several things…" he said quietly, recalling a certain tree that Shesshomaru apparently had gotten information from on an occasion.

He sighed, and took a deep breath when a scent caught his attention. "Nani…?"

_"Aragorn, something's out there."_ Inuyasha heard Legolas hiss, staring into the dark of the trees.

_"What do you see?"_

Legolas looked at them all meaningfully. "The White Wizard approaches." He said darkly.

Inuyasha stood up as everyone else grabbed hold of their weapons. "Hold on a sec-"

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us. We must be quick." Aragorn warned, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

A vein popped, and throbbed on Inuyasha's forehead (anime style). "Didn't you hear me? I told you to wai-"

Ignoring him, the three yelled as a figure bathed in white light appeared ahead of them. Gimli threw one of his hand axe's at him and Legolas shot an arrow as well, only for the two weapons to knocked aside. Aragon dropped his sword as the weapon heated up and began smoking. Sheilding their eyes and backing away from the light, they stared at the figure who then started to speak.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The figure said after a moment of scilence.

Aragorn squinted and stared into the light, trying to see who was speaking. "Where are they?" he demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled.

The man stepped forward, and the light dimmed to reveal…an old familiar face.

"It cannot be…"

Aragon, Legolas and Gimli stared in shock as Inuyasha scowled up at the man. "Where have you been all this time jii-sama? Everyone thinks that you got off-ed by that Balrog."

"I am not so easily 'off-ed' as you think, Master Elf." Gandalf said, his annoyance clear in his voice.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas said, bowing in apology.

Gandalf turned to the elf. "But I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

Aragorn stared at him in confusion, his brain still not believing what his eyes were seeing. "You fell."

"Through fire…and water." Gandalf said, explaining how he had fought the Balrog after they had been separated, and how he had been returned to them.

"Gandalf."

The wizard looked at Aragorn with a touch of puzzlement on his face. "Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Gray. That was my name."

Inuyasha smirked, "Gandalf-jii."

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you, at the turn of the tide." He said, then began briskly walking back to the edge of the forest. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli asked, "That is no short distance."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." Aragorn informed the wizard of what they had learned from Éomer.

"Yes and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli demanded in disbelief, "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank-OW! YOU DAMNED ELF I WILL KILL YOU!" the Dwarf roared in indignation as he rubbed the spot where Inuyasha had hit him hard enough for the pain to reach even through his helmet.

"Urusai! The trees will hear." Inuyasha snarled, glancing around, as the low rumbling changed from menacing to grudgingly amused. Gimli just looked around nervously.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn." Gandalf said, turning to look back at the dwarf. " a great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the coming of small stones that starts an avalance in the mountains."

Aragorn smiled wryly. "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." The wizard looked at him in amused curiosity. "You still speak in riddles." The two chuckled.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up. And find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli glanced around warily, as the trees around him rumbled menacingly. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf said with dry humor as he continued walking on.

Leaving Gimli at the back of the pack, Inuyasha ran up to Gandalf. "Hey. Jii-sama. Naze anata wa jibun jishin o akiaka ni suru mae ni hanashite kara boku o fusegu nodesu ka?" Inuyasha scowled at the wizard.

Gandalf looked at him with a glint of mischief on his eyes. "I should be allowed to have fun once in a while, ne Inuyasha-bo." He said, winking at the elf who just smirked and rolled his eyes. As he continued walking, Inuyasha froze when something registered in his mind. _An old man, cranky, cryptic, basically has the answer to all the damn questions that come up...kuso!_ he thought in horror as he watched Gandalf's back. Sensing his gaze, Gandalf turned and winked at the elf who sweatdropped (Metaphorically)

Coming outside of the forest, Gandalf whistled two long notes that echoed across the plain. A brief second of scilence ensued when his calls were answered by a horse's neigh.

Gallopping towards them, was a pure white horse, who practically flew across the plains.

"That is one of the Mearas. Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said in mild disbelief.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said, stroking the horses neck fondly.

Mounting their own horses, the group began galloping across the Gap of Rohan. As Inuyasha rode on, Elfwyn tossed her head happily, galloping almost as fast as Shadowfax. Inuyasha laughed as he remembered racing along the roads carrying Kagome and Shippo as Miroku and Sango rode Kirara.

After a day's and night's worth of hard riding, in the distance, a small mountain justted out form the land, and on it, a village as well as a great hall that seemed to be crowned in gold rested at its' summit.

"Edoras. And the golden hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan." Gandalf said. "Whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong."

:-:-:-:-:

"My lord, your son…he is dead." Éowyn whispered softly, stroking the wrinkled hand of her uncle. "My lord? Uncle?" She asked, trying her best to fight back her tears. She received no response to her words. "Will you not go to him? Will you do nothing?" She asked, anger, throbbing in her heart. Still not receiving an answer, she stood, and ran back to the room where her cousin's body lay.

The minute that she was out of sight from prying eyes, tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran to his bedside. Crying quietly, she gently caressed the hand of her cousin, wishing that this was all a bad dream and for her to wake up.

Quiet footsteps echoed through the hall, the sound reaching her ears. "Oh, he must have died somethime in the night." A quiet voice said, false sympathy laced into it. "What a tragedy for the king, to lose his only son and heir."

Éowyn looked up and glared murderously at her uncle's 'advisor'.

"I understand. His passing is hard to accept." He said, sitting on the bed beside her. "Especially now that your brother has deserted you." he added, reaching out to touch her soulder.

"Leave me alone snake!" Éowyn spat angrily, quickly standing and distanceing herself from the man.

"Oh, but you _are_ alone. Who knows what you have spoken to the darkness, in the bitter watches of the night. When all your life seems to shrink. The walls of you bower, closing in about you. A hutch to trammel some wild thing in." Wormtongue said in a dangerously low voice, circling Éowyn like a hunter circling his prey.

Standing beside her, he raised a cold hand to her face, his fingertips gently grazing her cheek. "So fair. So cold" He breathed, "Like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill."

Éowyn stared at him for a tense moment. "Your words are poison." She hissed, turning on her heel, and briskly walking outside.

Coming outside, the wind whipped her hair around her face, as she gazed out onto the plains. Gazing downwards, her eyes widened as she saw four horses: three white, one brown riding towards Edoras. Hearing a ripping noise, she looked up to see one of the banners fly off, the wind carrying it away.

"_You must never be selfish Éowyn. You're a shield maiden of Rohan, so your people must come before yourself."Théodred said to his younger cousin_. _Éowyn blinked. "Never? Not ever?" _

"_It depends on the situtation. If you're being selfish, but it ends up doing good for someone, that's okay. But if you're being selfish and you're only benefiting, then that's bad. Do you understand?"_

_Éowyn nodded. "Yes. I understand." Her cousin smiled down at her._

_"Hey. Why don't we play a game?"_

_Éowyn nodded enthousiastically. "Which game? Tag? Hide-and-go-seek?"_

_Théodred shook his head. "It's called the 'Selfish Wish' game."_

_"But you told me not to be selfish just now!"_

_"Yeah, but this is one time that you can be. In this game, you're allowed to make one selfish wish. That way you're not tempted to be selfish in real life." He explained. "Here, I'll go first. If I could have one selfish wish…I'd wish that this girl that like would like me too." he said, blushing slightly._

_Éowyn giggled. "Okay. If I could have one selfish wish, I'd wish that I'd become the better horse-master, better than you or my brother!"_

_If I could have one selfish wish…_ Éowyn thought as she watched the banner ride away on the wind. _I wish that I could be just like that banner: able to break free and do as I please…_

:-:-:-:-:

Riding up to Edoras, Aragorn stared at the ripped banner as it rolled along on the ground, still being carried off by the wind.

"Come on, what are you, a tātoru?" Inuyasha grumbled, spurring Elfwyn onwards. Sparing one last look at the banner, Aragorn rode onwards.

Riding into Edoras, Inuyasha took in all the people who were just mutely staring at them passing by. The lack of emotion was pissing him off for some reason.

"You'd find more cheer in a grave yard." Gimli grumbled.

"Unless that grave yard is where the body of you enemy was reincarnated via thousands of demons eating his body, and while you were there you saw your dead lover who was brought to life by some crazy-ass granny, only to find out that it was an illusion put there by that bastard who was the cause of her betraying you, and you her, who is also coincidentaly your enemy who is now after your life and your ex-lover's reincarnation who brought the damn object that he killed her for back into your time, and right after, this area becomes the scene of a battle, not always."

The others stared at Inuyasha, who just grunted. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Finally reaching the top of the hill, and walking up to the door to Meduseld, Gandalf sighed, and smiled at the soldiers that came out of the Golden Hall. The man leading them looked them all once over, then addressed Gandalf.

"We cannot let you see King Theoden so heavily armed, Gandalf the Gray." He said. "By orders from Grima Wormtongue."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow and glanced at the wizard, who only nodded at them. Aragorn handed his sword, and Legolas his bow. Legolas also unsheathed a pair of hunting knives that glinted dangerously.

Inuyasha grunted, and handed over Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. "These better be in the _exact_ same condition that I gave them to you." He growled menacingly at the guard who took them cautiously.

Gimli sighed and reluctuently handed over his axe.

After handing over their weapons, they waited for amoment when the man glanced at Gandalf. "Your staff."

Gandalf looked surprised, then began leaning on it just a touch more. "You wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick." He said in a grandfatherly tone. The man seemed to be debating with himself but let them in.

Inuyasha struggled to keep a straight face as he caught Gandalf's wink to Aragorn. As they walked into the Golden hall, Inuyasha turned as he heard he doors slam shut behind them. Inuyasha noted the dark haired man whispering to the old man, as well at the men mirroring their every step at the other side of the pillars. Behind them, the doors slammed shut ominously.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened oflate, Theoden king." Gandalf called out to the old man sitting in the throne, no longer using his staff as a walking stick.

"Why…should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The King said in a hoarse voice.

The dark haired man nodded. "A just question my liege." Standing and facing them, he walked towards them, trying-and failing…miserably-to indimidate them while doing so. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." He said. "Láthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." He spat.

_"Oh, go and fuck yourself, you damned snake."_ Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf snapped. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He growled, holding up his staff menacingly.

Snake boy, (as Inuyasha has forever dubbed him) stared at it with ide eyes before backing off. "His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he snarled, as the men who were shadowing them across the hall ran towards them, growling threats.

"Oh please." Inuyasha sighed, casually punching the guy stupid enough to challenge him. "As annoyingly cryptic Jii-sama can get." Roundhouse kicking another in the jaw before he could touch the wizard. "And as old as he is." With this he received a glare from Gandalf. "He's not _that_ stupid. Idiots."

"Théoden, son of Thengel…too long have you sat in the shadows." As Gandalf said this, Legolas ninja punched a guy who was coming up behind him.

Inuyasha planted his foot on Snake boy's chest, pinning him to the ground. "Stay still, would you?"

"Harken to me!" Gandalf barked, forcing the King to look at him. holding up his hand, he closed his eyes. "I release you from the spell."

The King stared at him, then stared cackling madly. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." His laughed soon became gasps as Gandalf removed his traveling cloak, to reveal the white robes that he was waring.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." He said, pointing his staff at Théoden, a white light eminating from where he was standing.

Yelling in protest, the King was thrown backward into the throne, his head rolling side to side, his hands gripping the sides so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Aragorn turned to see the maiden that was watching them earlier coming to the room and make a dash towards the two older men. Catching her wrist, he held her back. "Wait."

"If I go, Théoden dies." Saruman's voice said through Théoden's mouth.

_That has got to be one of the creepiest thing's I've ever seen in my life…_ inuyasha thought.

"Do did not kill me, you will not kill him.'

"Rohan is mine!" The King spat, glaring at the wizard.

"Be gone!" Gandalf growled finally ejecting the wizard from the kings mind. Sighing and stepping back, Gandalf looked down at the king who groaned weakly, rolling off his throne.

Running forward, the Lady from earlier caught him. Looking up, Théoden's appeareance suddenly became drastically younger, as if his ageing process went into rewind.

Inuyasha deadpanned. _Scrap what I thought earlier, __**that's**__ one of the creepiest things that I've ever seen in my life._

Staring at the Lady in wonder, the king breathed. "I know your face." The lady smiled happily, her eyes glistening with happy tears. "Éowyn."

Looking up, he stared at the wizard in wonder. "Gandalf?"

"Breath the free air again, my friend." He said, smiling down at him.

Standing, Théoden could feel his limbs protesting, "Dark have been my dreams of late." He said, staring at his hand that was shaking slightly.

"Your finger would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." Gandalf pointed out, a twinkle in his eyes.

Coming up to him, one of his generals (?) held out a beautifully crafted sword, dark leather covering the hilt, and two horse heads forming a heart as its hild. Even Inuyasha had to admit it was a fine piece of work. But Tetsusaiga was better of course.

Drawing it, the King stared up at it in awe, then his eyes became deadly as he glared at the man squirming under Inuyasha's foot.

Very gleefully, Inuyasha watched as they threw out Snake boy out of the Golden Hall. The only thing that dampered his spirits was the fact that _he_ wasn't one of the people doing the actual throwing.

"I've only ever served you my lord." Snake boy said, crawling backwards on his hands and away from the King who was emmiting a murderous aura.

Imagine Shesshomaru's cold silent wrath, plus Demonic Inuyasha's. yeah, it was kinda scary.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast." Théoden snarled murderously.

"Send me not from your sight!" He pleaded.

Ignoring him, Théoden swung his sword upwards, ready to release the killing blow, when Aragorn ran forwards to stop him. "No, my lord! No, my lord." He shouted, halting his arms. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." He whispered.

Turning to Wormtongue, he offed his hand, only for it to be spat on as the Snake ran screaming through the crowd.

"Hail Théoden King!" Aragorn shouted as all knelt before him.

Looking around, Théoden felt something poking at him from the back of his mind. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha sighed tiredly from where he was sitting. The King's son's funeral was…depressing. The procession led all the way to the tombs that lay behind Edoras where Éowyn had sang a song in the native tongue of Rohan. Everyone else had gone inside, but Inuyasha had remained ouside. Turning, he watched as the wizard consoled to King, who Inuyasha could tell was hurting. Badly. Turning away, he began walking back to the Golden hall. Perhaps he could annoy Gimli. That would be pretty entertaining.

As he was walking up, movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes. Turning, he saw three people. Two no more than children riding on a horse, the other walking beside them. Watching them, Inuyasha's curiosity turned into concern as the one walking suddenly collapsed to the ground and did not move.

"Oi! Jii-sama!" He shouted, sprinting over to the children as fast as he could.

"Deohild! Deo! Sister!" The little girl was calling, her eyes showing that she was borderline on panicing.

"It's okay. Freda, it's okay don't worry." The older boy said, pulling her head into his chest, not letting her see her sister's limp body lying on the ground.

Coming up to them, Inuyasha gently picked the other girl up. "Listen to your brother." He barked out, pulling the horse onward, encouraging it to trott. "You guys will be fine now." Looking down at the girl, Inuyasha felt a twinge of recognition stab at his mind.

"It's okay. Big sister's a fighter. She always keeps her promises and she promises Mama that she'd take us to Edoras safely. We're here aren't we? It's okay." The boy whispered, trying to console his crying little sister. "She's strong too! She can wield that boomerang weapon that she made by herself so that she could protect our village, and she has Dernfara who helped her train-as perverted and flirty as he is." The boy continued babbeling as things began clicking in Inuyasha's mind.

_The kid calls her big sister. She has a peverted love interest, she fight's with a __**boomerang**__….KUSO!_

"What's going on? What happened?" Gandalf demanded as they came closer to Edoras.

"No idea, ask the boy. Take them up, I'm going ahead, the girl is dying!" Inuyasha snapped, throwing the reigns to the wizard, and bursting into a full sprint.

"Líndal, what's going on?" Legolas asked as Inuyasha burst into the Golden Hall.

"The girl is dying. She's dehydrated and probably hasn't eaten in a while and she was _on foot_ while her sibling were riding on horseback. Get hot water, some cloths and have someone make broth for her and the other brats." Inuyasha snapped, kicking down a door and laying the girl on the bed inside. Turning around he saw Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn staring dumbly at him. "Didn't you hear anything that I just said? MOVE YOUR ASSES DAMNIT!"

"What's going on?" Éowyn asked walking into the room. Seeing the girl, she gasped. "Oh no…I'll go find some food." She said, turning and hastily running away.

"THANK YOU, someone here has a brain."

Legolas calmly walked over to her and checked her pulse, then her breathing. Eyebrows furrowing, he turned to the others.

"Did you not notice? Líndal, she is dead."

Inuyasha snarled. "No way. She's stronger than that. She'll live, JUST MOVE YOUR ASSES AND DO WHAT I SAY!"

Aragorn grabbed his friend's shoulders. "Inuyasha calm down! Check her pulse, check her breathing! Just calm down!"

Inuyasha pushed Aragorn away and did as he said. _Come on, come on…._ He begged, praying that he would feel a pulse.

…

"SHIT!" he roared, grabbing Tenseiga.

Thinking that he was about to stab the body, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas shouted in protest, but stopped when Inuyasha slashed the air above the body.

Staring hard at it, Inuyasha snarled. "Work damnit. WORK. Why do you hate me? Why won't you let me use you? Revive her Tenseiga, I don't care if you prefer Shesshomaru over me, just work this one time DAMNIT!"

There was a deathly quiet silence….

Only interrupted by a weak cough.

Eyes fluttering open, the girl's head rolled towards them. "W-where am I?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>OMAKE<span>_**

Éoywn sighed as she gazed out her window and into the night sky. Théodred's funeral seemed…unreal. Dream like almost. A single tear streaked down her cheek. _Why did you have to leave me Théodred? I have possibly lost Éomer as well, why did I have to lose you too?_

As she gazed out across the plains that streached outward from the hill where Édoras stood, white fluff began falling from the clouds above. Staring up in wonder, Éowyn smiled softly. _Snow…_ she thought to herself. Snow ment that the cold could be coming, but that also ment spending time with those that she cared about. She laughed softly to herself as she recalled the days when snow ment bundeling up and chasing her brother and cousin around as they all threw snowballs at each other.

Turning away from the window, she began to walk towards the hallway when a voice, carried along the wind reached her ears.

"Fuwari, fuwari, sora kara. Furitsumoru shiori hane. Fuyu no RIZUMU ni notte. DANSU, shiteru mitai."

Freezing for a second, she listened to the man's voice, (she could tell by how deeply he was singing) then ran back to the window. Staring down into the courtyard, she saw a figure staring out into the distance. He was just under the over hand of the roof. He was still singing the song in a language that she didn't recognize.

"Kita kaze ga sasayaite. Mimi noto, tsumetai ke de. Katappo dake no tebukuro. Tsunagu te we attakai ne."

Spinning away from the window, Éowyn ran as fast as she could to where the man was standing. For some unknown reason, images of a young boy with brown hair and eyes smiling at her, as well as a woman who looked like she could be his mother, and the bright colour red flashed through her mind. And…somehow, she knew that this song was connected to them as well.

"Kokoro tokimeiteru, kirameku IRUMINASHON. Surechigau hito tachi mo, ureshii sou da ne."

As she ran, lyrics bubbled up to her lips and Éowyn began singing softly. _"SANTA KUROOSU ni aetara, nani wo onegai shiyo."_

The man singing whipped around in surprise to see the Rohan lady coming up behind him, but he contined singing, _"_Kimi ga issho dattara, Sore dake de, HAPPY CHISTMAS." The song trailing off into scilence as their two voices melded and became one.

"My Lord Líndal…" Éowyn said softly, walking up to stand beside the elf slowly. "What are you doing out here?"

The elf made a strange noise that sounded like 'keh' to Éowyn. "Nothing." He grumbled, turning away from her.

Éowyn felt her annoyance level beginning to peak, but she reigned her emotions in and sighed. "That was a beautiful song that you were singing…I really enjoyed listening to it. Where did you learn it?"

"A long time ago." He finally said, still not looking at her. " A…special friend of mine taught me."

Éowyn smiled at him. "I see." She whispered, staring out into the night. "I'd…best turn in for the night. Sleep well, my Lord Líndal." She said as she walked back into the Golden Hall.

Once she was out of earshot, Inuyasha sighed, crossing his arms defensively. As he was trying to calm down his hear beat, and get rid of the pink that had stained his cheeks he looked up forlornly at the sprig that was hanging above where he was standing, the berries as white as the snow that was falling around.

Glaring up at it, he turned and walked down towards the stables. Elfwyn seemed like better company than the others at the moment. Sighing to himself, he glanced back at the place where he had been standing and cursed the wasted moment.

"Kimi ga issho dattara, soredake de HAPPY CHRISTMAS…" he said softly, then turned and walked towards the stable as the snowflakes fell around him, the wind causing them to happily dance around him, mockingly.

* * *

><p><strong>MORE HELPFUL NOTES:<strong>

**-bo: **Japanese honorific meaning 'kid'/'squirt'

**baka: **idiot

**kuso: **shit

**jii-sama/-jii: **old man (see note '-sama')

**-sama:**Japanese honorific used when addressing someone you admire/someone of higher rank. Can be translated to 'Lord'

**Naze anata wa jibun jishin o akiaka ni suru mae ni hanashite kara boku o fusegu nodesu ka?:** Why did you prevent me from speaking before you revealed yourself?

***The Christmas song that Inuyasha/Eowyn sings is from Shugo Chara and it's title is "Happy Christmas." The lyrics i used are from the first half of the song and basically translates into this (if you want to sing it and for it to make sense in the english):**

_Softly, Softly, from the night sky,  
>snowflakes fall down and they light up your eyes,<br>listen to the music, take time to enjoy,  
>dance to the winter rythem, our hearts filled with joy.<em>

_The wind from the north whispers in your cold ear,  
>secrets and songs for you only to hear.<br>My hands will stay warm if they're in your own,  
>as we walk together, through the night and to home.<em>

_Fluttering hearts, glittering christmas lights,  
>Guiding us through the darkness of night.<br>Couples together, looking happy and,  
>i don't want to let go of your hand.<em>

_Santa is coming, can you hear?  
>the bells are ringing, they are coming here.<br>What will you ask for, I know and this is true:  
>I want a Happy Christmas, and for me to be with you<em>

I rewrote it so that it would make sense because i had to sing it a christmas party :)

* * *

><p><strong>aaaaannnd yeah.<br>that's all for now, i hope that you guys liked it :) please tell me what you think by pressing that button under this that is labled 'Review'**

**if i get reviews, them i might actually update consistantly.**

**now i will go and post something else that i've been meaning to post.**

**see you!  
>-moony<strong>


	12. MEMORIES OF THE PAST: chapter the 11th

**I suck...once a month...-bashes self over head- WHY MUST YOU PROCRASTINATE? NEXT MONTH MORPHMOGIFIED INTO FREAKING APRIL! TT_TT**

**DISCLAIMER: no i do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Common tongue"<p>

**"Japanese"**

_"Elvish"_

* * *

><p>MEMORIES OF THE PAST: Chapter the Eleventh.<p>

"_W-where am I?"_

The girl's wide brown eyes regarded the four men, three of them completely astonished, one with a pained look on his face. Her eyes narrowed, and her hand rose to her shoulder. "Where am I? Where are my siblings? Who are you?" She demanded, glaring at them each in turn.

"My Lord Aragorn! Is she awake? Is she alright?" Éowyn asked, walking briskly into the room with a tray of food. The girl blinked once as she watched Éowyn put the tray beside her. "Are you alright? You collapsed when Líndal found you." She said, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"My Lady Éowyn!" The girl cried, sitting up and bowing hastily, wincing as her body protested against it. Éowyn and Aragorn both made a lunge to help the hurting girl, but she bowed her head forwards and folded her hands into her lap. "My name is Derohild. The wild men are attacking the villages, burning everything as they go. We were caught off guard and out numbered!"

Éowyn stroked the girl's hair. "Shh…it'll be alright. You're safe now, you don't have to worry. Rest. Eat." She added at the end, pushing the bowl of broth into her hands. Standing, she signalled for the men to follow her out.

"Wait! My siblings! Where are they?" Derohild asked as they were walking out of the room.

"They're in the Golden Hall eating. Don't worry. We'll take care of them." The shield-maiden smiled as they walked out the door.

The group walked a few steps when Aragorn stopped abrubtly. "My Lady Éowyn, would you excuse us for a moment? We need to talk to Líndal." Aragorn finally asked after standing still for a moment.

Éowyn gave him a weird look. "Alright…" She finally said, walking ahead of them. Pushing open a door and checking if anyone was inside she nodded for them to go inside. "I'll wait for you there."

The minute the Éowyn left the three began bombarding Inuyasha with questions.

"What the HELL was that?"

"Brother, she was dead. How-?"

"URUSAI!" Inuyasha roared angrily, halting their questions in their tracks. "KAMI-SAMA help me if I lose my temper! KUSO!" He shouted angrily, unsheathing his sword and running Legolas through.

"Gah!" Legolas gaped staring at the sword impaled in his chest. Inuyasha yanked the blade back out roughly.

"YOU IDIOTIC ELF WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Gimli bellowed, grabbing the front of his tunic and pulling his face down to eye level.

"Baka. Look." Inuyasha spat, jabbing a finger at Legolas. Gimli turned and his eyes popped out of his head in disbelief and surprise (you know Kenshin and his 'ororo' face? Yeah. Imagine that.) which almost perfectly mirrored Legolas's face…except Gimli's face was the more exaggerated version. And Aragorn had his poker face on.

Legolas was standing perfectly unharmed, staring at the place where he was sure that the sword pierced him. "How is this possible?" He whispered in disbelief.

Inuyasha scowled, refusing to meet their eyes. "Tenseiga is a blade of healing, not hurting. It can't cut any living thing, but it can bring people back to life by cutting down the messengers of the Underworld."

"A blade that can revive the dead?"

I'm an inu-youkai from another universe who possesses another sword that can slay 100 youkai in one swing, and you find _this_ hard to believe?" Inuyasha snapped.

"It goes against all of natures laws…" Gimli mumbled, staring at the blade that hung from Inuyasha's side warily.

"What I want to know," Aragorn stepped up and grabbed the front of Inuyahsa's shirt similarly to what Gimli had done. "Is that _if_ it can truly save someone from death, _why_ didn't you revive Boromir?" He snarled. Inuyasha continued staring at the ground. "Answer me!" Aragorn shouted. "_If_ you could revive him _why didn't you_?"

"Do you think that I asked to wield this sword? Do you think that I wanted to wield this sword? It isn't even mine!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

Aragorn stepped back in confusion. "What?"

"Tetsusaiga is _my_ blade. _Not_ Tenseiga. I know it, and it knows it."

"What are you babbling about?" Gimli demanded.

Inuyasha growled irritatedly. "Tetsusaiga, chose me to be its wielder. Tenseiga chose my bother. And it will always be my brother's." he mumbled. "Do you seriously think that I didn't even _try_ to save him? Do you seriously think that I _didn't_ feel guilty about not being able to? I've been trying to get Tenseiga to work with me-or at least cooperate-but it's never worked. Until now."

"So you're suggesting that a _blade_ chooses its master, and only works for its chosen one?" Gimli asked sceptically, leaning on his axe.

Inuyasha stared at him hard, then groaned. _"Please dear Kami above, don't tell me that I have to go through this AGAIN."_

"Through what?" Aragorn snapped.

"Explaining!" Inuyasha roared, and stormed out of the room.

There was a slightly awkward silence. "Well, that went well…" Gimli said sarcastically.

"Indeed."

:-:-:-:-:

Éowyn was kneeling beside the two children when the rest of the group entered the Great Hall. Aragorn went to sit down at another table to smoke while Gimli found some bread to eat. Legolas just stood, occasionally glancing with concern to Inuyasha who was sulking in a dark corner, a distance away from the group.

Éowyn sighed and stood. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." She added bitterly, draping a blanket over the little girl's shoulders.

"Where is Mama? Where is Deo?" she asked, as Éowyn shushed her.

"Please my lady, where is Deohild-nee? Is she alright?" The boy asked hesitantly. "She…mother...she was supposed to go with our mother…but insisted to come to protect us." The boy mumbled into his soup, glancing up at Éowyn nervously.

Éowyn was about to answer when someone interjected.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked, his voice indifferent.

The boy flinched. "Ė-Ėothain." He said hesitantly.

"And the girl?"

"Freda. Her name is Freda." Said girl blinked, and blushed, looking towards Inuyasha who was still facing away from them, his back against a pillar.

"And what did you call your sister? Just now."

"Why are you interrogating them this way? What are you trying to do?" Legolas asked quietly, walking over to him, and staring at him questioningly.

Inuyasha glared at him, not saying a word. "Well?" he asked, directing his question to the children. "What was it that you called her?"

"Deohild-nee? It's our…well, I'm not entirely sure what it is. It's just something we say out of…uh, ummm." Ėothain stumbled over his words, as he tried to describe what exactly it ment.

"Out of respect?" Inuyasha supplied, finally turning to face them.

Ėothain nodded slowly. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. It more that it sounds right in a way. If you know what I'm saying."

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now." Théoden snapped, rising from his throne and interrupting their conversation. Walking away from it, he began to pace, looking at them all in the face once. "Éomer cannot help us." Seeing Gandalf standing to walk to him, he stopped. "I know what it is you want of me, but I won't bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you'll risk it or not." Aragorn said, removing the pipe from his mouth. Inuyasha 'keh-ed' and glared at a wall. Because, he was definitely paying attention and knew exactly what was happening. Yes, indeed he did. He wasn't just faking indifference because he didn't know what was happening, nope, not at all.

Turning towards Aragorn, Théoden gave him a hard stare, "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan." The tense silence between the two was only broken by Gimli belching.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

:-:-:-:-:

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." One of the King's men said to the people, who were quickly bustling around, preparing for the long journey.

"Helm's Deep." Gimli spat in annoyance. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" He asked as he, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and Inuyasha walked down and into the stables.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn pointed out, glancing at Gandalf.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that basically suicidal? There's no other way out of the damn rock, if they get overwhelmed, they're going to get slaughtered." Inuyasha said, opening the door to Shadowfax's stall.

"He thinks he's leading them to safety." Gandalf sighed. 'What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him." He said meaningfully. "I fear for the survival of Rohan." He paused and looked at the ranger in the eye. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold."

Aragorn nodded. "They will hold." He vowed.

Gandalf turned and walked to Shadowfax. "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time." He muttered in annoyance.

"Jii-sama." Inuyasha looked up at the wizard who had mounted his horse. Opening the stall door, he leaned on it. "Tetsusaiga…and Tenseiga. What's going on with them?" He asked, a touch of worry in his voice.

"Remember, you are no longer a hanyou Inuyasha. Let's leave it at that for now, shall we?" Gandalf answered in his usual crypric fasion. "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day." He advised. "At dawn, look to the east."

"Go." Aragorn murmered. Spurring Shadowfax onward, the wizard rode out of Édoras, and onto the plains of Rohan, going who knows where.

The group watched him leave in silence. "Come on. Let's get going." Inuyasha muttered, turning away to ready Elfwyn.

Walking into her stall, he began brushing her down, talking to her as he did. **"You can understand me, can't you?"** he asked, looking her in the eye meaningfully. **"And I mean, when I talk like this. In my mother tongue. My **_**real**_** mother tongue.**" Inuyasha said as she nickered. **"Keh, I had a feeling."** He murmured, bending down to brush her black socks. **"You recognized her, didn't you? Her." **He stood, and nodded at Deohild who was a couple stalls down, with the horse that her sibling had come riding on. **"You're Kirara, aren't you."** Inuyasha tapped the diamond shaped star on her forhead and looked at the black marks that ringed her tail. Elfwyn stomped the ground and tossed her head.

Hearing a loud neigh, Inuyasha looked up to see a dark brown horse, (thoroughbred by the looks of him) snorting and rearing as two men tried to calm him down. Inuyasha made a move to go and help the poor bastards who looked like they were about to get kicked in the face when a voice rang out. "That horse is half mad my lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him." Inuyasha was about to snap at him and tell him to mind his own business when he realized the man wasn't talking to him, but rather to Aragorn.

"Che." Inuyasha turned and went back to Elfwyn-or rather, Kirara. **"So."** he muttered, putting the saddle onto her. **"It looks like I've met Sesshomaru, Midoriko, the wolf, Sango, Kohaku, and I think that the little girl is the same one who tagged along with Sesshomaru."** Inuyasha mused as he worked, listing all of the people that had been reincarnated and that he had met so far. **"Kohaku mentioned something about Sango having a fiancé who's a perv, meaning that's probably Miroku, the damn snake was probably Haku-fucking-doshi, if either Saruman or Sauron isn't Naraku, I'll be damned, and the Jii-sama was freaking Totosai the whole time meaning…"** Inuyasha left his sentence hanging and sighed. Kirara turned to look at him, and bumped his shoulder with her nose. Inuyasha sighed and patted her head.

Looking up he watched Éowyn and Aragorn talking quietly as they stood by the previously rearing horse. Annoyance stabbed at Inuyasha for some unknown reason. He forced himself to look away and finished tacking up Kirara. "Come on. Let's go."

:-:-:-:-:

"Gandalf the White? Gandalf the Fool!" Saruman spat, pacing around his room in the Orthanc. "Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?"

"There were three who followed the wizard," Wormtongue said, stepping into the room. "Two Elves, a Dwarf and a Man."

There was a pause before Saruman answered. "You stink of horse." He growled as Wormtongue walked away. "The Man, was he from Gondor?"

"No, from the North." Wormtongue said, nursing the wound on his lip. "One of the Dúnedain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor. And yet," He added thoughfully, recalling a tiny detail that still stood out to him. "He bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden fowers."

Searching through the many volumes that he possessed, Saruman found what he was looking for. "The ring of Barahir. So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's heir. The lost king of Gondor. He is a fool." Saruman scoffed. " The line was broken years ago." He said with finality. "It matters not. The world of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras.

:-:-:-:-:

Éowyn riffled through the chest's contents until she found what she was looking for. Taking the sword out of the box, she unsheathed it, gently laying the palm of her hand on the flat of the blade. Inhaling slowly, she swung the blade around her head. Stepping forwards, she swung the sword again, before turning and to her surprise, meeting blades with the ranger. She stared at him with wide and surprised eyes.

"You have some skill with a blade." Aragorn commented as they separated their blades, the sound of ringing metal accompanying it.

"Women of this country learned long ago. Those without swords can still die upon them." She said finally. "I fear neither death nor pain." She added, sheathing the blade and replacing it in its chest."

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked, staring at her with curiosity

Éowyn turned to him. "A cage." She said simply. "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

Aragorn shook his head. "You're a daughter of kings. A shieldmaiden of Rohan." Éowyn looked down at the floor then back up at him. "I do not think that would be your fate." He said sheathing his blade, then turning to leave.

Shortly after the people of Edoras began pouring out. Looking back, Théoden watched as his people began the slow treck towards their stronghold.

"Deo-nee, are you sure that you'll be okay walking? You've only just gotten back onto your feet." Éothain commented in concern as he watched his sister walk beside them.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Deohild assured them, patting her brother's leg.

"But Éothain is right Deo!" Freda said, tears already beginning to form in her eyes "What if you faint again?"

Deohild was about to protest when she shouted in surprise when a strong force lifted her off the ground. Lashing out wildly, she managed to sock someone in the jaw.

"Ow! The hell was that for?" Inuyasha demanded, rubbing his cheek gingerly. Deohild stared at him in shock and surprise. "What? Isn't chivalry a major thing around here or isn't it?" he demanded.

"No it's just that you seemed like a pig-headed jerk who didn't have the decency to introduce himself the first time he meets new people, and skulks around a lot."

Éothain and Freda giggled at Inuyasha's indigniant face until he glared at them half-heartedly. "Feh. What do I care about first impressions?" he muttered, "Come on, were going to get left fu-far behind if we don't get moving." Slapping Garuf's flank and flicking Kirara's reins the two horses went at a trot to catch up with the others. As they rode along, Inuyasha spotted Aragorn talking to Éowyn. Grinding his teeth together, an idea began forming in his head. One that would make Shippo proud…

:-:-:-:-:

Aragron watched in mild amusement as Éowyn walked beside Gimli, who was telling the shieldmaided of the asumptions that Men would make about the Dwarves.

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women." Gimli was saying, "And in face, they're so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Éowyn smiled and looked back at Aragorn who smirked.

"It's the beards." He whispered, gesturing with his hands.

"Shh." She grinned back before turning around again.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief, that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground," Gimli continued, moving his hands for emphasis. Éowyn laughed. Gimli chuckled as well. "Which is, of course, ridiculous-woah!" The end became a shout of surprise as the horse that Gimli was riding on began to canter forward, effectively ejecting the startled Dwarf off its back to the amusement of several of those around them (i.e. Inuyasha).

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time." Theoden commented, riding up beside Aragorn. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs." The king continued as they both watched Éowyn laughing and helping Gimli up to his feet. "She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wair upon an old man who should have loved her as a father." Theoden finished bitterly, riding ahead of Aragorn who was left to mull over what he had just learned.

Shortly after, they stopped to rest, people setting up fires to prepare small meals for those in their families. Or if you were Inuyasha…preparing to wreak (possible) havoc.

"Aragorn!" Inuyasha called, trying to get the man's attention. Hearing his name, Aragorn turned towards him. With expert aim, Inuyasha threw something at him, and it landed around his neck.

Glancing down at the strange necklace, Aragorn looked up at him quizzically. "What is this?" he asked.

Inuyasha just gave him his trademark smirk. "Just a little trinket. Wear it awhile." He said even more cryptically than usual.

Aragorn sat down on a nearby rock, eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously. "You're planning something." He said, his eyes narrowing at the elf who just held his hands up innocently. Aragorn shook his head and took out a rag from his pocket to polish his sword.

A short while after, Aragorn looked up to see Éowyn walking towards him with a spoon and pot in one hand and a bowl in another.

"I made some stew." She said softly. "It isn't much, but it's hot." She added hesitantly, dipping the bowl into the pot, then handed it to Aragorn.  
>Aragron nodded, taking it as well as the spoon with a nod. "Thank you." Dipping the spoon into the (mildly unappetising looking, but who was he to talk) soup, he raised it to his lips, slurping it into his mouth hesitantly. Looking up at Éowyn who was standing with an anxious look on her face he nodded. "It's good." He said.<p>

"Really?" Éowyn asked, a smile lighting up her face as she turned to leave. Aragorn grimaced as her back was turned, pouring the soup onto the ground. "My uncle told me a strange thing." Éowyn said suddenly turning around. Aragorn winched as the hot stew ran over his hands, wincing. Somewhere in the background he could hear someone chortling. _That damned elf_. He thought, mentally cursing Inuyasha.

"He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather." She said, "But he must be mistaken."

"King Theoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

Éowyn knelt down, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Then you must be at least 60." She stared at him, not believing it. "70?" She asked, when he shook his head. "But you cannot be 80!" She said in disbelief when he shook his head again.

Aragorn smiled slightly at her reaction. "87." He admitted. Éowyn gasped and stood up.

"You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." Aragorn said. Suddenly, he had a strong urge to flinch. Looking behind him, he spotted Inuyasha glaring daggers at him. _What in the name of-?_

"I-I'm sorry. Please, eat." She stammered, gesturing to the bowl of stew. After standing and watching him eat for a moment, Éowyn bit her lip nervously. "Would…would it be alright if I sit with you?" She asked hesitantly. Aragorn nodded, then froze as a wave of killing intent, mixed with angry disbelief hit him in violent waves. Éowyn seemed to have felt it too. "What the-?"

Inuyasha stalked up to them and ripped the necklace off Aragorn's neck, glaring at him almost comically. Well, comically if dark trendils of rage weren't almost solidifying around him. "Gimmie that, damnit." He snarled, jamming it around his own neck, still giving Aragorn a look so deadly that it would've made Unohana proud, (Bleach reference). Giving him one last threatening look before stalking off.

"My lord Líndal? What's the matter?" Éowyn finally asked, after getting over her surprise. Inuyasha ignored her. "My lord Líndal, why won't you sit-!"

"GAHHH!"

**THUD!**

Éowyn and Aragorn winched as a dust cloud exploded into existence where Inuyasha was once standing. "What the hell?" Aragorn gaped in shock to see Inuyasha lying face first in a surprisingly large crater.

Everyone in the area stared at the elf in shock. Legolas came running to the scene, worry etched on his face. Seeing Inuyasha lying in the crater he gasped. "Brother are you alright?" He asked in concern.

There was a brief scilence, then. _"HOW IN –BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- DID –BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- AND –-"_

Inuyasha continued cussing in elvish, ( to Legolas's and Aragon's mild relief and slight amusement) for quite some time afterwards, uttering profanities that ever that 'beeep' noise would find hard to mute out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhhhhhhh...it's...longer than usual...? -nervous smile- I seriously need to remember to update...<strong>

**well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter, please leave a review. Because if i get reviews, that means that i get reminded to write the chapters. Remembering to write chapters means that you guys get faster updates...so...yeah...**

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH LOVED!**

**-moony**


	13. MEMORIES OF THE PAST: chapter the 12th

**Hello good readers and happy (?) Monday. I currently have a cold, so I cannot breath or speak properly meaning I'm a moderately depressed child. But on the bright side I watched the Avengers yesterday so that was awefum...but yeah onto the story. And huge, ginormous AIZEN EGO SIZED THANKS GOES TO OTODOG WHO HAS BEEN BETA-ING THIS STORY! MY APPRECIATION KNOWS NO BOUNDS!-sneezees- ...-.-" Anyways:**

**DISCLAIMER: no i don't own either**

* * *

><p>"Common Tongue"<p>

_"Elvish"_

_thoughts_

**Japanese**

* * *

><p>MEMORIES OF THE PAST: Chapter the 12th<p>

Night had fallen, and the moon was already high in the sky. However, Déohild was wide awake lying on her back, staring up at the stars. _Why does that elf act that way? Why did it seem so familiar to see him fall like that? Why do I remember things that I shouldn't?_ She thought, shifting restlessly on the blankets that she used as a make-shift futon. Déohild blinked in confusion. Futon? Where did that come from? She bit her lip. It wasn't something that she had heard of while growing up in the village…but she _knew_ that that was the name of what she had tried to create with the blankets. She closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. Sleep. That's was she needed. Get a good rest, and everything would make sense in the morning. Maybe.

:-:-:-:-:

_"NO! NOO! HOUSHI-SAMA! MIROKU!"_

_"Sango! Sango,no! He'll suck you in with the rest of the youkai! Sango, please, you can't!"_

_"MIROKU! MIROKU!"_

_"Run! Run!"_

_"NOOOO!"_

"_You can't do anything for him! Do you want to waste his sacrifice to save you? Do you? HE wanted you to live. HE wanted you to rescue your brother. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT DAMNIT!"_

_"SHUT UP! How DARE you! How dare you pull me away! You couldn't understand! You CAN'T understand! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!"_

_"THE HELL I DO! How do you thing I felt when I watched her die! Did you have to see it THINKING that it was your fault? HUH? Did you have to watch him die right in front of you TWICE? I don't give a DAMN about what you're saying to me now, because I know that you're not in your right mind, but don't YOU ever dare say that we wouldn't be able to understand you! GOT IT?"_

_"…"_

_"Come on guys, this is no time to fight. We have to go, we have got to run."_

_"Fine. Kirara?"_

_"Let's move."_

_"…"_

_"Sayonara…Miroku…no koto ga suki."_

:-:-:-:-:

Déohild's eyes snapped open, wincing against the brightness of the rising sun. She rubbed her temples, recalling the strange dream that she had had. No. Nothing made anymore sense…except…one of the voices. In her dream. It belonged to the elf. The elf called Líndal…

:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha seethed quietly as he watched Éowyn talk to Aragorn. At first he didn't understand why she intrigued him so much. Now he knew. She was a human. She was a princess. She was _Kagome_. And she had _no clue_ who he was, why he was there or what she had meant to him. And on top of that, even though she didn't remember _any_ of it,she refused to take the necklace off! She didn't believe it when he had said that there was a charm on it that forced him into submission, (pfft, more like force him to break his kami damned face) noooo she blamed it on his clumsiness. WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS? He was reincarnated into and elf, damn it! _Elves. Aren't. Clumsy_.

"Why do you look like you're going to murder something? More specifically a certain ranger from the North."

Inuyasha looked sideways as the human girl, who was carrying the large boomerang made of wood. "Why do you care?"

"Because. You don't seem like the type to get jealous over something as stupid as a crush. At least, you didn't seem like it." Déohild smirked at his indignant face.

Inuyasha scowled at her. "And what exactly makes you think that I'm _jealous_ over something? _More specifically_," Inuyasha added in a slightly mocking tone, "something that involves 'a certain ranger from the North.'"

Déohild laughed. "The way that you look at them. Like you're trying not to, but you do anyways. To make sure that they don't look to, you know." She ended vaguely.

Inuyasha shook his head, and grunted. Why, oh why did this feel quite very-what did Kagome call it?-deja vu like? Oh wait a second, he's talking to Sango. About Kagome. Kami, someone must hate him up there…

"I knew you. Before. Didn't I?" She asked quitetly. Inuyasha snapped his head towards her in surprise, but she didn't meet his eyes, instead, stared at the ground a few feet in front of her. "I've been having…these dreams. Where I see a man in strange robes dying, getting sucked into a whirl wind. And I see a girl. With strange clothes that are white and green. And…I see another man. He's wearing red clothing and has dog ears. And…" She looks up at him with piercing eyes. "He has your voice. And your eyes are the same…"

Inuyasha grit his teeth. Was he supposed to tell her? Was he supposed to know that she knew that he knew who she was in a past life? What if she just had memories of being Sango? What if the past didn't mean anything? Inuyasha wanted to smash his face against something. Hard. Kirara nickered and tossed her head, sensing Inuyasha's uneasiness. "Gomen. Kirara."

"Why are you apoligizing to your horse?" Déohild demanded, finally snapping in her frustration. Then her eyes widened as she looked at the animal. "Kirara?" She breathed, recognition appearing on her face.

"Wargs! We're under attack!"

Inuyasha and Déohild looked up to see Aragron sprinting back towards them, as fear and confusion began spreading throughout the people walking.

"Kuso." Inuyasha grunted, turning and jumping onto Kirara's back.

"Wait! You still owe me some answers!" Déohild snapped, grabbing onto Kirara's bridle, barring their path.

Inuyasha growled in frustration."Later!" He yanked the reins, forcing Déohild to let go.

"Swear it!"

"Fine! On Kami, I swear that I will give you answers, but not now!" Inuyasha barked, drawing Tetsusaiga and spurring Kirara onwards. She gave him one last glare but stepped back. "Kazeyonoi jikko, Kirara!" he shouted, riding off to join the fight.

Riding over the ridge, Inuyasha bared his teeth instinctively as he saw the wolf like animals and their riders running towards them. "Bring it, yarou!"He shouted as the two lines clashed together, and chaos ensued. Slicing through an orc's neck, Inuyasha turned and socked another one who had came up behind him in the eye, before stabbing him. Being perfectly honest, Inuyasha didn't remember much about what had happened. He saw Gimli get crushed underneath two wargs and an orc, which he had to admit, was mildly amusing, and Legolas just _had_ to show off and be all 'look at my awesome shiny elf dude-ness (trademark Morganbanner)', and he was pretty sure he spotted Aragorn riding on a warg at one point as well. A pretty decent battle if you asked him. Speaking of the bastard…

"Aragorn?" Inuyasha shouted glancing around the battlefield. His brow furrowed as he noted that the ranger couldn't be seen anywhere.

Jogging over to where Legolas was standing, he froze when he heard a raspy laughing coming from one of the orcs dying on the ground. Walking up to him he watched as Gimli held his axe up to his face threateningly.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." He growled dangerously.

The orc coughed once and snickered up at them. "He's dead." He spat up a little blood as he continued laughing. "Took a little tumble off the cliff." He added mockingly.

Legolas swooped down on him and grabbed the front of his armor. "You lie." He snarled. The orc laughed a couple more times before freezing.

Inuyasha bent down, noticing something shiny clutched in the orc's hand. "Oi. Bastards." He muttered, prying the object out of its hand. Holding it up, the three of them looked with horror building in their chest. It was the necklace that Arwen had given Aragorn.

Legolas was the first to snap out of it, standing and walking briskly up to the cliff side, looking down only to see the dark rapids, with no sign of a body. Théoden standing there as well. The king took a deep breath and turned around.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return." He looked back down at the ravine. "Leave the dead." He added. Legolas turned and glared at the man angrily. Inuyasha snarled involuntarily. Théoden spared one last look down the gorge and left with a swish of his cloak.

Inuyasha walked up to where his foster brother was standing. "Relax. The teme is too stupid to die anyways." He said, wrapping an arm around Legolas's shoulder and forcefully turning him away. Looking back his scowl disappeared. **"He'd better."**

**:-:-:-:-:**

"At last!"  
>"Helm's Deep."<br>"There it is, Helm's Deep."  
>"We're safe!"<br>Éowyn watched the people around her suge forwards as they saw the great fortress that they had been journeying towards. The princess sighed, relief flooding through her at the sight of safety. _Good and safe now. And he's definitely not here so it won't be a repeat of Mount Hakurei._ Éowyn flinched as darkness flashed in front of her eyes, with a single spark of pale pink light emitting from the centre of it. _What?_

"We're safe, my lady." Déohild said softly, walking up beside her. Éowyn turned and smiled at the other woman weakly, and they continued walking onwards.

Finally making it to the wooden doors that led into the fortress, Éowyn gazed around in wonder at the large amount of civillians that had already taken refuge there. Turning to the other girl, Éowyn watched as she froze, and dropped her strange weapon to the ground.

"Nee-san, what's wrong?" Éothain asked, walking up to his older sister. Freda followed Déohild's gaze and shrieked with joy, sprinting towards whatever she had spotted, closely followed by her brother and sister.

"Mama!" Freda cried, sprinting to a woman who was running towards them as well.

"Éothain! Freda! Déohild!" The woman cried, wrapping her children into her arms all four of them collapsing to the ground in relief. Éowyn watched, bittersweetness flooding in her. Almost as if she could feel her gaze, Déohild looked up at the woman.

"Thank you." She mouthed. The woman just smiled and walked away, leaving the family to reunite in peace.

Seeing people trying to orginize the provisions that they had, Éowyn rolled up her sleeves and bent down to help them the best that she could. Shifting and keeping a mental count of all the food that they had brought, the shieldmaiden sighed and stretched, her arms sore from moving the heavy creates for over an hour. As she tried to move an exceptionally heavy sack of potatoes she tumbled under its weight.

Suddenly, the weight vanished from her arms as someone picked it up out of her arms. "Need a hand?" Déohild smiled as she carried it over to its correct place.

Éowyn smiled in gratitude, then turned to the old man who was in charge of all the provisions. "Where is the rest?" She asked.

The old man shook his head sadly, "This was all we could save, my lady."

Éowyn bit the inside of her cheek. If they were to stay in Helm's Deep for an extended period of time, there wouldn't be enough… "Take it to the Caves." She finally said.

Déohild walked up to her, "Anything you need help with-!"

"Make way for the king." A voice from somewhere in the fortress shouted.

The shieldmaiden's eyes widened and she ran towards the courtyard where she knew the horses and their riders would head towards. Walking up to her uncle's horse she watched as he dismounted. "So few. So few of you have returned."

Théoden looked at his niece, then away, giving the reigns of his horse to another soldier. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." He said as he helped another man off his horse.

"My lady."

Éowyn turned to see Gimli walking up to her, his helmet under his arm. By then, Déohild had also come to the courtyard, the people who had been orginizing the food not needing any other help. Looking between the Dwarf and the princess, Déohild immediately knew that something was wrong, judging by the look on the Dwarf's face.

Éowyn could feel it too, and subconsciously, she stepped towards the other woman. "Lord Aragorn…where is he?" She asked hesitantly.

The Dwarf took in a shaky breath, and Éowyn suddenly wished that she hadn't asked. "He fell."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun, dun...eh, eveyone knows that the main characters have at least three back up lives...or ya know I could go totally off canon and kill him off for no reason, I mean, ARE LOVED!<strong>

**INTERESTING FACT OF THE DAY: The guy who voices Jiryia from Naruto is the same guy who dubs Aragron in the Japanese...mind has been f-ed...**

**-moony**


	14. MEMORIES OF THE PAST: Chapter the 13th

**-sneaks in- Uh...hehe...errr...I'm back? -cue tumbleweed-**

**...**

**[This chapter is dedicated to Deus Swiftblade, who was kind enough to nag me for an update]**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THE THIRTEENTH<p>

Deóhild sat in silence beside Inuyasha, occasionally glancing at the elf out of the corner of her eye. If he had noticed, he ignored it, instead focusing on the blade that he was sharpening. "He didn't actually die, did he?" She asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha sighed and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "He fell off a cliff." He said in a deadpan voice.

Deóhild rolled her eyes. "I mean, did you actually see him die?"

"Knowing the dobe, he's probably alive." Inuyasha shook his head, sheathing his sword. "Besides, if you don't find a body, then there's always that chance that they aren't dead." He added darkly.

"Then why don't you tell Éowyn?"

"What?!" Inuyasha whipped around, staring at her with wide eyes. Deóhild shook her head at him, as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Please don't tell me that you _just_ thought of this now…" She said.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Of course I've already thought of it. But what if I'm wrong? Do you want me to give her a false hope that he's still alive? Do you want me to lie to her?" Inuyasha stood and shook his head bitterly. "It may give her hope, but I can't take the chance of hurting her like that if my hunch is wrong…"

Deóhild arched her eyebrow. "Oh? What's this? You seem to be quite protective of my Lady…"

"When did I ever say that I was protective of her?!" the elf snapped loudly, causing others around them to stop and stare. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably under their gazes and gnashed his teeth together. "You just shut up and mind your own business. Got it girl?"

"What if I think that it is my business?" Deóhild demanded, standing up and stepping into his face. "She's my best friend _Master Elf,_" she sneers mockingly. Deóhild isn't sure why she's so angry, but for some reason she feels extremely irritated with the elf. "I think that I have pretty good grounds to think that it's my business if you like her."

Inuyasha's eyes glinted violet, and the human girl took a step back in surprise. "You. Know. _Nothing._" He roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled to a more secluded spot, away from prying eyes. "You listen, and you better listen well girl." He snarls, pointing a finger into her face accusingly. "I don't care who you are, or who you were. You may have been her best friend before, but that's not what you are now, not what _she _remembers now. To her you're just a lowly farm girl who took her siblings to alert them of an attack and _nothing more_."

"_I_ know nothing? _You_ don't know anything!" Deóhild shouted, shoving him back away from her. "She's lonely, and scared, and she misses her family! She misses kaa-san and ojii-san and her otouto-kun, and she's worries about her 'exams'! Don't you _ever_ dare say that I don't know her, because I definitely know her more than you ever will!" She panted heavily after that outburst, then turned on her heel to walk away from him.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, his head jerking to the sides as he felt his anger swell in his chest, then shouts. "Éowyn doesn't even have a little brother! She doesn't have to worry about exams!" Deóhild froze mid-step and slowly turned back to Inuyasha, whose face was hidden behind his hair. "She's a princess. A shield-maiden of Rohan. Not a school girl who has to worry about the text books she needs to carry, or the 'tests' and 'exams' that she needs to pass. She doesn't know or remember any of that."

"Déorhild? Déorhild! There you are!" A man's voice exclaimed, the sound of running footsteps along with it.

Turning around and stepping out from behind the pillar a radiant smile appeared on Déorhild's face as she threw her arms around the man who was running towards her. "Dernfara!" She cried happily, as he laughed, swinging her around in the air.

Setting her back down onto the ground Dernfara planted a kiss on her nose. "You have no idea how worried I was about you…"He said, shaking his head in amusement. "Where were you just now?"

Déorhild laughed as well and kissed his cheek. "Arguing actually. The guy can be such an _ass_ sometimes," She turns to call Inuyasha out so that she can introduce the to men, but she stops when she sees that the elf has vanished. Suddenly, she froze, as she felt Dernfara's hand slide downwards from the small of her back.

**_SLAP!_**

****"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Dernfara…you…PERV!"

:-:-:-:-:

"Helm's Deep has one weakness. Its outer wall is solid rock, but for a small culvert that its base, which is little more than a drain…"Wormtongue-or rather, Hakudoshi watched his 'master' fill the strange metal containers with what appeared to be small black pebbles. "How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?" He questioned, stepping forward and leaning in to better examine the strange object. Saruman grabbed the candlestick that Hakudoshi was holding, which had gotten too close for comfort.

"If the wall if breached, Helm's Deep will fall." The wizard said, confidence radiating from his whole being. He made his way out of the room, towards the balcony overlooking the area.

Hakudoshi followed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands, to storm the Keep."

"Tens of Thousands."

"But, my lord, there is no such force." Just as Hakudoshi finished speaking, two horn blasts sounded in the distance, and as he stepped onto the balcony, he felt his jaw drop. Covering half of the land that made up the courtyard stood a massive army, clad in dark, heavy metal armor, with several flags littered thoughout the group, all of them bearing the white hand of Saruman. Raising a hand to silence them, Saruman looked down at them.

"A new power is rising. Its victory is at hand." He called out in a loud voice, the Uruk-hai banging their armor and blowing their horns in response. "This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive!" Raising his hand in the air, the wizard shouted loudly, "To war!" The army roared eagerly in response, and Saruman gazed down on them haughtily. "There will be no dawn for men…"

:-:-:-:-:

Elrond watched as his daughter walk away, along with her kinsmen towards the harbor, where she would be taken to the Undying Lands. He stood alone in the night, and seemed to be staring off into space, but in reality, he could hear a voice echoing through his mind.

_"The power of the enemy is growing." _The woman's voice whispered, _"Sauron will use his puppet Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan…Isengard has been unleashed. The Eye of Sauron, now turns to Gondor…the last free kingdom of men. His war on this country will come swiftly. He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ring-bearer is failing. In his heart, Frodo begins to understand, that the quest…will claim his life. _Elrond sighs to himself and closes his eyes. "_You know this"._ The woman's voice added. _"You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took."_ She murmers, as the image of the Ring appears in Elrond's mind. _"In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hand of Men. Men, who are so easily seduced by its power. The young Captain of Gondor has but to extend his hand, take the Ring for his own, and the world will fall. It is close now, so close to achieving its goal…For Sauron…Naraku, will have dominion over all life on this Earth, even unto the ending of the world. The time of the Elves, is over. Do we leave Middle-earth to its fate?" _She asks, as Elrond makes his way to the mural depicting Sauron's original demise at the hands of Isildur. "_Do we let them stand alone?"_

/:-:-:-:-:/

"Haldir…"

He turned towards the voice, and nodded as he saw the familiar face walking towards him. "Ánië." He greets her, as she goes to stand beside him. "What brings you here?" He asked curiously. The other Elf wasn't exactly known to be one to seek company. As a matter of fact, Haldir had never seen the She-Elf talk to anyone aside from himself on her own accord.

"You knew him. From before. Líndal Greenleaf. You called him 'Wanderer of the Worlds'." The she said quietly.

Haldir's brow creased slightly. "What are you speaking of?"

Ánië glares at him. "You know exactly what I speak of. I _know_ him. I, I _loved_ him." She breathes, turning away from him, her usually calm and stoic demeanor fracturing for a second.

"I don't recall you ever meeting him…"

Ánië whirls around, and Haldir sees uncharacteristic fear in her eyes. "I know that. But why? You as well Haldir. I sometimes mistake you for someone wearing strange white robes, metal armor and a long pelt. I am confused Haldir."

Haldir closes his eyes and sighs. It is the same for him. He has images of her in strange robes as well, her's the colours red and white. It was the same with Líndal. He did not see an elf clad in traditional elven clothing that was used for fighting, but rather blood red clothing, similar to what he had seen her wear. And… he felt kinship to the other elf. They had only met on occasion, and had rarely fought together, but then why did he feel protective of him? Why did he feel irritated when he spoke, even though his words were never directed to him? "Ánië…"

"My lord Haldir, Lady Ánië." The pair turned to see an Elf standing behind them. "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celborn have asked for your presence."

Haldir rests a hand on her shoulder. "Shall we continue later?" he asks, and then turns to make his way after the elf. Walking in silence the two eventually make into the main room. Haldir and Ánië bow as Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn make their way down the stairs.

"Why have you called us to your presence, my lord?" Haldir asks, after a moment of silence.

Lord Celeborn glances at Lady Galadriel, then continues. "As you know the White Wizard Saruman has declared an attack on the people of Rohan. Théoden and his people have fled to Helm's Deep. Isengaurd has been emptied."

Ánié blinks twice-the only sign of her distress at this piece of news. "How many stand with the King of Rohan?" She asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"Not even five hundred strong."

The young elven woman lets out a strangled noise to Haldir's surprise. "Their allies. Have they sent word to anyone? To Gondor?" he asked. Lord Celeborn shakes his head. "But why? Do they not understand that they will surely die without assistance? Why have they not sent out riders?"

"They believe that all of the old allegiances are dead." Lady Galadriel says looking at both of them with an intense gaze, as if she was judging their resolve. "However, there is one. One last alliance that can save them from their doom."

Ánié opens her mouth do ask what she means, when Haldir clapped a hand on her shoulder. "I understand…"

:-:-:-:-:

"Where is he? Where is he?! Get out of the way, I'm going to kill him!"

Aragorn dismounts Brego, and turns to see Gimli pushing his way to the front of the large crowd the gathered as he entered Helms Deep.

Gimli's eyes widen as if he cannot believe that the man is actually standing in front of him. "You are the luckies, the canniest," Gimli begins stamming, "and the most reckless men I ever knew." He finishes, stepping forward and grabbing Aragorn around the waist. "Bless you laddie."

Hugging him back briefly, Aragorn then stepped back, glancing around. "Gimli, where is the king?"

Hurrying off in the direction that the Dwarf had nodded to, Aragorn sees two familiar figures standing and waiting for him.

_"You're late."_Legolas said flatly.

"And you look like shit." Inuyasha added just at bluntly, giving him a once over. "I mean, come on. You fall off a damn cliff and all you have is rip in your sleeve and a scrape on your shoulder? What the hell?"

Aragorn stared at the two in disbelief, before breaking out into a grin, as they started to chuckle along with him.

"But in all seriousness teme." Inuyasha shook his head, the punched the man in the gut. Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha notes Kago-Éowyn take several steps towards them, a joyful expression on her face.

Legolas puts a hand in his pocket and pulls out the Evenstar necklace and hands it to Aragorn. The man looks at it in disbelief. Originally he thought that he had lost it for good, sometime when he had fallen. Murmuring his thanks the two men were oblivious to how the Rohan woman's joy seemed to turn into hesitation and sadness. But-of course-Inuyasha noticed…

:-:-:-:-:

"A great host you say?"

"All of Isengard is emptied."

"How many?"

…

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand?!"

"It is an army bread for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men."

…

"We are in so much shit aren't we? OW!"

…

"Okay, okay, I get it, wrong time."

"They'll be here by night fall."

"…Let them come."

…

"But in all seriousness. We are fucked."

:-:-:-:-:

Théoden, as well as Aragron and co, walked down to the Gate where organized chaos was occurring, men reinforcing the doors, others gathering those who would be able to fight, and others finding and transporting weaponry.

Gazing up at the enterance to Helms Deep the king began thinking aloud. "We will cover the causeway, and the gate from above." He said, "No army has ever berached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs." Gimli interjected, leaning on his axe. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad." He added ominously.

"As much as I hate to agree with chibi-chan here," Inuyasha said with a grimache, "He's right. That won't be enough."

A tick mark appeared on Théoden's forehead. " I have fought many wars, Master Elf. Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." He said in a deadly voice, brushing past them.

Inuyasha gnashed his teeth together in anger and frustration. Damn it all!

"Tch. As much as I hate to admit it, if all else fails, we can use you as our trump card…" Gimli grumbles as the two of them follow the rest back into the main courtyard.

Inuyasha turned to the Dwarf incredulously. "Nani? Trump card?" He asked in disbelief.

"You have your magic sword don't you? Swing the thing and you can level the whole area."

Inuyasha glanced away from the dwarf, then down at Tetsusaiga. "Yeah…right." He mutters. Ducking his head, he walks down one of the side ally's leading off towards the stables. "I'll see you later."

Inuyasha ignores Gimli's mutter of 'crazy elf', as he makes his way down the route (literally) less travelled. Brushing into the stables, he grabs a brush out of one of the buckets near the door and walks over to Kirara's stall.

"Hey pretty girl, you're one of Éomer's friend's horses, aren't you. What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha freezes and his ears twitch when he hears the voice coming from the stall just around the corner. He slowly looks around to corner to find Éowyn standing with her back to him, and her forehead pressed against Kirara's. The horse nickers and bobs her head, and Inuyasha ducks back behind the pillar, swearing that they made eye contact.

"What's up pretty girl, is someone there? You know, I really should figure out what you're name is."

Inuyasha grins as he imagines the pout on her face as she thinks aloud to herself.

"I can't keep calling you 'pretty girl', can I?"

"Elfwyn. That's what her name is." Inuyasha says, coming out of his hiding place. "Means 'Elf-friend', right?"

The woman's face is startled for a moment, when it softens into a gentle smile. "You are correct Master Elf."

"Keh, 'Master Elf'. Too proper for me. Just call me Líndal. Easier for both of us." He smirks, and tosses the brush to her. A look of panic crosses over her face for a brief second, but the well timed through causes the brush to land perfectly into her outstretched hands. "Did you want to brush her?" He asks hesitantly, picking up a second brush and walking over to Kirara's other side.

"Thank you." She says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and Inuyasha inhales sharply as he remembers Kagome doing the exact same thing once before. Éowyn brushes down Kirara's flank, humming to herself. She rubs little circles with her fingers across her back, and she laughs when Kirara stomps her hoof and knickers, tossing her head playfully.

"Lííndal? Anyone home?"

Inuyasha blinks furiously for a second and scowls in embarrassment when he sees her teasing face across from his. She winks at him, and Inuyasha is dumbstruck at how much she's acting like how she used to, a lifetime ago. "I thought that Elves don't space out." She comments lightly, walking around behind Kirara, one hand staying planted firmly on the horse's back.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and on impulse, ruffles her hair and pulls her into a hug on reflex. They stand like that for an instant, when Inuyasha's eyes open wide and Éowyn pushes him away suddenly. She pushes past him, glancing back at him with confusion and a touch of fear in her eyes.

"F-forgive me. That was uncalled for. Kuso!" Inuyasha swears angrily as her face turns red and she looks down.

"No. I acted out of line as well. Excuse me my Lord…"

Inuyasha watches her practically run out of the stables, and when he's sure she's out of earshot, throws down the brushes, the banging of wood on stone causing the horses to start and stamp their feet. "SHIMATTA!"

* * *

><p><strong>FORGIVE ME! -grovels on the floor- Oh, god, it's been eons since I've updated this, hasn't it -_-" And what makes me feel worse, is that most of this chapter was in existance for months, but I left it to gather dust in the cyber world -flails around helplessly-<strong>

**Siigh...well, if anyone's still reading this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for continuing to read this chapter, despite the atrocious lateness of it.**

**May Eru bless my plight so that I can update sooner rather than later...**


	15. Author Note

**Mother of Aizen, it's been years.**

**Its pretty obvious that my initial energy for this fic has long gone. To be honest, it's mostly because my writing style changed so much since I first started this story, and rereading it, it needs a whole ton of editing. So that is what I'll be embarking on now. Editing. Lots and lots of editing...We'll see if a chapter appears anytime soon...Just a little more patience precious.**

**-MoonlightRurouni**


End file.
